Lucy en el País de las Maravillas
by LevyMcgarden12
Summary: Ustedes conocen el Fairy Tail que todos amamos, desastres, aventuras, peleas entre Natsu y Gray...pero Lucy como Alicia! Natsu tiene..orejas! Que le depara a los demás miembros de Fairy tail? Entren a este maravilloso País de las Maravillas.
1. Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas

Bueno eh aquí mi primer fic y quise hacerlo de una versión de Alicia aunque con varias modificaciones para hacerlo un poco original, aunque tiene sus parecidos en varias cosas.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo a Hiro Mashima sensei, al igual que Alicia como todo un clásico. Espero les guste.

**Capitulo 1: Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas.**

Aburrimiento…si, así se le podía llamar a lo que sentía en ese momento Lucy, una hermosa chica de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros, vestida en un conjunto de un vestido azul ni tan largo ni tan corto esponjado junto con un delantal blanco, calcetas largas blancas y zapatos negros sin olvidar un pequeño detalle en el cabello, un listón negro en forma de moño dejando su pelo suelto…pero eso importaba poco, lo que Lucy en este momento quería era dejar de leer los libros que su padre le encomendó leer! Siento de una familia rica Lucy debía hacerlo, pero ella quería mas..oh claro, mucho más, ella quería encontrar lo que la aria sentir viva y plena, pero no, solo podía quedarse en ese enorme jardín de su casa a leer en el kiosco junto con su sirvienta Virgo, a ella le gusta leer, hasta está escribiendo una novela! Pero hacerlo asi…la vida no es justa.

-Hime, ah estado muy callada, le sucede algo? –Virgo mira a la rubia con ojos penetrantes esperando respuesta-

-E-Estoy bien Virgo..gracias por preocuparte.

-Sé muy bien que no le es agradable leer de esta forma cuando su padre se lo ordena, pero son ordenes..Va a castigarme?

-Te estoy agradeciendo! –Dijo Lucy arrojando un libro mirando hacia cualquier otra cosa-

En eso..lo vio, pensó que era su imaginación pero ahí estaba. Un chico de cabello rosado vestido con ropas algo elegantes y una usual bufanda blanca, pero eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, sino que el chico tenia orejas de conejo..de conejo?! Era cosplayer o qué?! Además tenía cola de conejo también. Aunque debía admitir que el chico le parecía apuesto..

En eso el chico saco de su bolsillo un reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco diciendo…

-Demonios! Se me hace tarde! Me voy me voy me voy! –Apresurado el chico empezó a correr hacia el bosque repitiendo lo mismo.-

-Ey espera! –Lucy al no tener nada mejor que hacer decidió seguirlo dejando a una confundida Virgo.-

-No no no! Erza me va a matar! Voy a llegar tarde! –Seguía diciendo el chico de pelo rosado lanzándose a un gran hoyo que más bien parecía madriguera.-

-O-Oh… -La chica al ver como ese extraño chico hacia eso se acerco echándole un ojo a la madriguera.- Estará loco o qué? Me pregunto que le habrá pasado..

-Hime –Apareciendo por detrás Virgo-

-Kyyaaa! –Ante tal sorpresa Lucy se tropezó cayendo adentro de la madriguera.- Virgo serás….!

-Va a castigarme!? –Fue lo último que escucho Lucy antes de perderla de vista.-

-Voy a morir! –Decía Lucy viendo como caía y caía-

Espera..Llevo cayendo más de 2 horas! Que carajos sucedía aquí?! Querian darle una muerte lenta. Y era cierto, Lucy hasta ya se estaba acostumbrando a estar en esta situación, cuando estuvo calmada y cruzada de brazos empezó a ver la apariencia de esa enorme madriguera. En ella había cuadros en las paredes, lámparas y muebles flotando, estantes de libros y demás cosas que normalmente no ay en un lugar así! "Si..Creo que me volví loca", pensó Lucy.

-Enserio crees que estás loca? –Dijo una voz.-

Lucy volteo quedando con nada menos que ese chico cosplayer!

-T-Tu! Por tu culpa estoy en esta situación!

Yo? –Dijo el susodicho señalándose.- Hahahaha eso es lo que menos importa, por cierto quien eres?

-Eso debería preguntar yo!

-Vaya que carácter, soy Natsu! Y se me hace…

-Tarde lo sé! Mi nombre es Lucy, mucho gusto..creo..

-Igualmente Lucy –Decía Natsu sonriendo cruzado de piernas y brazos pareciendo no importarle que estaba cayendo.-

Y es que Lucy pensó que esta era la forma más rara de presentarse ante alguien, cayendo!

-Espera..como sabias lo que estaba pensando hace un momento? –Pregunto Lucy.-

-Lo de si estabas loca? Lo pensaste en voz alta –Dijo sonriendo abiertamente de forma burlona a lo que Lucy inflo las mejillas avergonzada-

Al final Lucy empezó a ver el final de esta caída y pensó lo peor, en un acto rápido abrazo a Natsu del cuello apretándolo fuerte.

-L-Lucy me ahorcas…! –Un morado Natsu temia por su vida.-

-N-No quiero morir! Has algo!

-S-Solo suéltame y agarra mi mano –Decía el conejo de cabellera rosada mirándola fijamente a lo que Lucy opto por hacerlo, que mas daba! De todos modos creo que ya había visto demasiado..o eso pensaba.

Agarro su mano fuertemente sorprendiéndose al ver que Natsu la cargaba como toda una princesa cayendo ya más lento ante una puerta muy elegante.

-Ves? No paso nada –Dijo Natsu como si nada.-

-De eso me di cuenta! –Bajándose viendo la puerta.- En donde estamos?

-No lo recuerdo! Siempre que regreso aparece la entrada de diferente manera. -Natsu la miro sonriendo haciendo que Lucy cayera al puro estilo anime.-

-P-Por el momento abrámosla…

Al entrar se encontraba una gran sala circular con una pequeña puerta enfrente de ellos, pero vaya que era pequeña! Apenas podría caber un brazo de alguno.

-Y ahora que aremos! No quiero quedarme aquí para siempre! –Decia Lucy entre desesperada dando vueltas.-

Natsu viéndola sin preocupación se dio cuenta de algo.

-Ey Lucy esta mesa estaba antes aquí? –Dijo extrañado haciendo que Lucy y el vieran la pequeña y elegante mesita de cristal con un frasco arriba de la misma.-

-Vaya vaya, pero de que sirve una botella! –Lucy agarro la botella observando que traía puesta una nota con elegantes palabras doradas "Bébeme"-

-Comida! Ey Lucy dame un poco! –Acercándose hambriento el chico haciendo que Lucy le diera un codazo.- E-Eres cruel..

Lucy lo miro con desaprobación viendo de nuevo la botella, "Me pregunto si.." Y entonces Lucy lo empezó a beber.

-Vaya! Sabe a cereza..pollo rostizado, helado, manzana! –Decia Lucy saboreando contenta los sabores.-

-Eh…Lucy.. –Natsu la miro aterrado.-

-Ahora que Natsu..eh?! –Habia crecido de tal forma que ya no cabia en la habitación!.-

-L-Lucy..

-Qué?!

-Te convertiste en una pequeña Lucy! –Decia divertido Natsu como si no fuera grave la cosa.-

-EH?! –Y era cierto, Lucy estaba mas pequeña..pero espera! Podia pasar por esa puerta!.-

-Natsu! Voy a pasar por la puerta.

-Espera Lucy no me dejes!

Lucy fue directo a la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

-Esta cerrada..

-Cerrada? –Natsu busco y vio que ahora en la mesita estaba la llave!-

-Ey Luuucyyyy.. –Decia de forma vengativa enseñándole la llave.-

-E-Esto..m-mira Natsu encontraste la llave! E-Eres el mejor.. –Lucy sudaba en frio cayéndole una gota al estilo anime.-

-Te la doy a cambio de la botellita.

Lucy no tuvo objeción, creo que debía ser mas comprensiva con ese loco chico, asi que hizo lo que le dijo teniendo ya la llave abriéndola teniendo a Natsu en miniatura a su lado. Al abrir la luz cego a Lucy haciendo que se tapara con los ojos.

-D-Donde estamos?

Natsu se puso enfrente sonriendo a su puro estilo cruzado de brazos hacia atrás.

-Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas.

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Este es el primer Fic que hago y quería hacerlo en una versión diferente a la normal en Fairy Tail, a mi me encanta y amo Fairy Tail y espero poder hacer varis historias como esta. Espero sigan leyendo, ya que subiré los capítulos el tiempo más rápido posible. **


	2. Gemelos! Y una mierda!

Espero y haya gente que haya leído mi fic, pienso hacerlo de todas la parejas de Fairy tail, prometiendo dar los capítulos y no dejarlos sin conclusión mi querida gente escritora.

**Capitulo 2: Gemelos?! Y una mierda!**

-Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas –Decía Natsu sonriéndole a Lucy.-

Lucy le sonreír a Natsu mientras veía dicho lugar y vaya que había diferencia! Aunque parecía un bosque normal había ciertas diferencias, especies de plantas que no había visto..el cielo parecía entre azul y morado y el ambiente ahí se sentía diferente..emocionante..tal vez no era tan malo estar aquí, sería mejor que estar en su casa obedeciendo a su padre.

-Pero Natsu como regresare a mi casa? O más bien que es lo que aremos?

Natsu miro a Lucy..y sonrió maléficamente haciendo que Lucy retrocediera.

-N-Natsu?

-Primero deberías verte como uno de nosotros no crees.. –Sacando unas orejas y cola de conejita.-

-E-Espera..n-no pensaras en..

-Oh si, estoy encendido! –Lanzándose sobre Lucy.-

-Kyyaaaaa!

Vergüenza.

Si, joder. Eso y más en menos de 3 horas de conocer a Natsu sentía la chica rubia. Y como no! Ahora tenía orejas de conejo y cola! A la mierda lo que dije que este mundo!

-N-No me puedo quitar esto! –Decía Lucy tratando de quitarse las orejas.-

-Pero se te ven bien y además no son de juguete, se adhieren a tu cuerpo y ya son parte de ti –Decía el chico de pelo rosado con un semblante tranquilo-

Y lo siguiente que sintió Natsu fue una patada en la cara, vaya que se lo merecía..aunque hiciera ver a Lucy sexy con esas orejas..

-Devuélveme mi dignidad!

-Vamos no es para tanto! Sígueme –Natsu se masajeaba su rostro con un ojo morado.-

-A donde vamos? –Lucy aun enojada cruzada de brazos lo miraba desde atrás.-

-A mi casa –Alzando los brazos emocionado.-

Lucy aunque se sorprendió era mejor eso a quedarse ahí de digna y perderse en este mundo de locos, y oyeron bien! De locos!

Siguieron caminando en silencio y Lucy pensó en disculparse con Natsu..después de todo ella quería una aventura así.. "Joder soy bipolar?!" Lucy suspiraba mientras se acercaba a la espalda de Natsu cuando de repente todas las luces se apagaron..se apagaron?! Alumbrando un sol lugar..a dos personas más bien. Lucy pudo ver que era un chico con un traje de gala blanco, sombrero del mismo color y gafas negras, el chico tenia piercings por todos lados y tenía un aura que daba miedo..nada comparado con la pequeña chica que tenia al lado, vestida de conejita play-boy que al parecer se sentía avergonzada.

-Ni se por dónde empezar! –Decidió decir Lucy viendo ese par mal combinado.- Además se supone que es de día! Porque esta todo oscuro?!

-Escribí esta canción yo mismo, espero les guste. Se llama "Mejor amigo" –Empezó a decir el chico mientras Lucy lo veía con una gota estilo anime.-

-Colorido, colorido..Shooby doo bop! Tiemblen ante el acero gris metálico! Doo doo doo..shalala…Shooby doo bop! Shalala..

Lucy y Natsu lo miraban con la boca súper abierta dando a entender "Enserio?!"

-Muérdelo fuerte! Como la miel! –La pequeña chica a su lado solo bailaba al ritmo de la canción pero se veía claramente que quería que se la tragara la tierra-

-Bastardo! –Lucy solo vio en cámara lenta como Natsu le propinaba una patada a ese chico de aspecto aterrador.-

-N-Natsu acaso quieres morir?!

-Desgraciado que crees que haces?! –El chico empezó a golpear a Natsu con una venita en la cien.-

-Eso mismo debería decir yo! –Siguiéndole la corriente ambos empezaron a pelear.-

Lucy iba a interferir..cuando se dio cuenta de que no peleaban enserio, más bien se veía como una pelea de niños.

-No pasara nada, ellos siempre son así.

Lucy se volteo al oír esa voz femenina dándose cuenta de que era aquella pequeña chica de cabellos azules.

-A-Ah disculpa..ya se conocían?

-Así es, es su forma de expresar su amistad..o será odio? –La chica se llevo un dedo a su mentón pensativa.- No importa, y tu quien eres? Nunca hemos visto a Natsu con una chica así de cerca.

-M-Me llamo Lucy, mucho gusto.

-Oh Lu-chan eh? Me llamo Levy, mucho gusto, veo que eres igual que Natsu.. –Levy se rio levemente viéndolas orejas de Lucy.-

-E-Esto! Digo..emmm..f-fue culpa de Natsu! Maldición!

-Hahahahaha, deberíamos detenerlos.. –Las dos asintieron y jalaron del cuello a ambos chicos respectivamente.-

-Que haces enana?! –Decía enojado el chico.-

-Lucy déjame golpear al cabeza de metal!

-Que dijiste flamita?!

Ambas chicas por reflejo les dieron un buen golpe calmando a los chicos que susurraban "Tch mujeres…"

-Gajeel deberías presentarte ante la invitada de Natsu –Decía la chica de cabellos azules sonriéndole.-

Gajeel solo se cruzo de brazos algo nervioso viendo a Lucy que tembló ante su mirada.

-Me llamo Gajeel, tienes el placer de conocerme coneja, gihi –Dijo Gajeel sonriendo sádicamente.-

-Pero normalmente Gajeel nos hace llamar.. –Decía Levy suspirando avergonzada.-

-Los gemelos Metallica! –Dijo con orgullo el chico mientras rápidamente hacia una posición junto con Levy que ni tenia ganas de aquello.-

-Gemelos?! –Lucy no entendía de donde lo eran.-

-Y una mierda! Deja de estar diciendo que son gemelos, que sean pareja no significa que se parezcan! Levy debe estar avergonzada de tener un inmaduro de mierda como tu! –Decía Natsu viéndolo desafiante.- Mas si traes ese traje ridículo!

-Tu…! –Gajeel estaba de nuevo en modo pelea.-

-B-Basta Gajeel! Quitémonos esto..

-Tch..Salamander, iras a la fiesta de te?

-Mmmmm claro, llevare a Lucy así conocerá a todos –Decia poniendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de Lucy haciendo que esta se sonrojara.-

-Y-Yo..

Esto no paso desapercibido por Gajeel y Levy que se miraron pensando "Vaya que tendremos diversión por un rato"

-Bueno chicos entonces los veremos después! Adiós Lu-chan! Natsu! –Empezó a decir Levy con una sonrisa picara llevándose a Gajeel que solo los miro diciendo "Gihi"-

Lucy y Natsu los miraron confundidos pero solo se rieron al pasar por tal cosa.

-Vaya que este lugar puede ser divertido –Lucy caminada con Natsu a su lado.-

-Lo ves! Pero Gajeel es un bastar..

-Natsu! –Lucy lo regaño.-

-Tch! Como sea.

-Natsu..

-Eh? Dime. –Miro a Lucy sonriéndole.-

-Q-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de hace rato..no debí patearte.

-No es problema! Eh recibido peores! –Lucy rio y solo siguió caminando con el.-

Entonces la vio, una cabaña que se veía acogedora y algo grande con un gran jardín y una cosecha de zanahorias.

La casa de Natsu.

-Alfin hemos llegado –Natsu miro a Lucy agarrándola de la mano para llevarla hacia su casa.-

Lucy miro sonrojada a Natsu al sentir su mano, bien..ahora la casa de Natsu, que cosas pasaran ahora!

Y Lucy no midió el nivel de sus palabras.


	3. Un dodo y Lucy versión gigante!

**Bueno, eh aquí el capitulo 3 y como se darán cuenta es algo largo, me inspire..de todos modos se darán cuenta de varios personajes alocados, aunque bueno..en el País de las Maravillas que se puede esperar.**

**Levy-chan.**

**Capitulo 3: Lucy versión gigante!**

Natsu y Lucy caminaban hacia la casa de Natsu cuando el mencionado se paró en seco haciendo que Lucy lo mirara extrañada ante tal actitud.

-Ey Natsu..pasa algo? –Lucy miraba el rostro de Natsu que parecía aterrado por alguna razón.-

-Mierda! Olvide que se me hacia tarde! –Natsu agarro a Lucy como todo un costal de papas y empezó a correr rápidamente.- Se me hace tarde! Muy tarde!

-Natsu! Bájame!

De un momento a otro entraron a la casa de Natsu dejando a Lucy en el sofá de la pequeña sala mientras el corría por todos lados arreglándose.-

-No te quedes ahí parada Lucy! Ayúdame a encontrar mis guantes! –Lucy pudo ver que Natsu ya traía otro tipo de ropa, más bien arriba de la suya, como un chaleco blanco con un corazón rojo en medio..y una trompeta en la mano, sin olvidar su reloj colgando de su pantalón.-

-P-Porque tienes ese atuendo Natsu? –Lucy empezó a imaginarse cosas indebidas.-

-Eso no importa! Solo ayúdame! –Entonces el chico desapareció por una de las puertas.-

-Que gritos..bueno es mejor que quedarse sentada.

Lucy vio que había unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y decidió buscar ahí, arriba había 3 puertas en todo el pasillo, pero se extraño al ver que ninguna abría, más que la que estaba al fondo, al abrirla Lucy se dio cuenta de algo..era la habitación de Natsu.

-Haber si yo fuera..un conejo Natsu? Donde guardaría mis guantes.. –Entonces entre su búsqueda por toda la habitación diviso en la parte de arriba del tocador una pequeña cajita bañada en pintura dorada, Lucy al verla la abrió llena de curiosidad viendo entonces que tenía varias obleas de diferentes colores con las palabras "Cómeme" en todas.- Bueno entonces me lo comeré..

Cuando la chica de cabello rubio le dio un pequeño mordisco siguió con su búsqueda cuando noto algo..estaba creciendo! Maldita pubertad..espera no! A esto no se le puede llamar así ya que crecía sin parar a tal punto que ya no entraba en la habitación! "Esto es posible?!" Pensó Lucy.

Por otro lado Natsu esperaba esperando impaciente a la chica, así que cuando ya no aguanto más fue en su búsqueda subiendo a su habitación.

-Ey Lucy porque te tardas tanto en..! -No pudo continuar hablando ya que un zapato gigante se estampo en su cara arrastrándolo hacia abajo por lo largo que era haciendo que salieran de la casa cayéndose de cara en el piso.-

-Natsu escupió la tierra del piso.- Hijo de..! P-Pero qué?!

El chico vio como de sus puertas y ventanas salían dos piernas y dos brazos viéndose el encaje de..

-R-Ropa interior! –A Natsu le salió sangre de la nariz sonrojándose.-

-Natsu pervertido! –Se escucho una voz femenina.-

Natsu miro hacia arriba observando como esas dos manos gigantes abrían la ventana grande de en medio viéndose la cabeza..ejem..enorme cabeza de Lucy.

-Lucy..lucy versión gigante! –El chico empezó a reírse cayendo al suelo causando un sonrojo por parte de la chica.-

-Deja de reírte y has algo!

-Eso te pasa por estar husmeando en casa ajena.

-Tú mismo me lo pediste!

-Pedirte qué? –Natsu frunció las cejas mirándola confundido a lo que Lucy pensó "Este chico no tiene remedio"-

Lucy suspiro sin saber qué hacer, tendría que quedarse atrapada ahí toda su vida?! No no! Uno tiene su vida..o trata de tenerla! Y más en este mundo de locos!

-Lucy iré por ayuda! –Lucy vio como Natsu salía corriendo hacia el bosque riéndose como si se estuviera divirtiendo de si situación.-

-Cuando regrese será puré de conejo.. –Pensaba la rubia de forma macabra.-

-Por aquí Gildarts! –Decía la voz de Natsu que al parecer traía a alguien consigo "Que rápido" Pensó la chica.-

Al parecer la persona que venía con Natsu se llamaba Gildarts, teniendo un aspecto algo mayor, de cabello pelirrojo corto y un atuendo parecido al de Natsu, elegante pero con tonos de ropa más oscuros y cafés, Natsu aunque traía negro lo resaltaba con sus partes naranjas y rojas. Traía sombrero, bastón y..espera espera! Porque tiene un pico de dodo?! Un dodo?! Primero un conejo y ahora esto! Lucy debía acostumbrarse.

-Oh vaya veo que si tienes problemas Natsu..y de gran magnitud hahahaha –Esto no le causaba gracia a Lucy que fulmino con la mirada a Natsu para que no se riera haciendo que el chico sudara de los nervios.- Cual es tu nombre señorita?

-L-Lucy..

-Lucy chan eh? Te aseguro que comiste algo que no debías pasándote esto verdad? –Lucy no pudo negarse asintiendo avergonzada.- Siempre le pasa a los nuevos hahaha!

-Como la sacamos Gildarts? Y luego de esto tengamos un duelo! –Decía Natsu recibiendo un golpe del mencionado.- Primero preocúpate por tu compañera Natsu.

-A-Aye!

-Y de su linda ropa interior.. –Decía el dichoso dodo viendo pervertidamente hacia el encaje que se veía de la ropa interior de Lucy-

-No miren!

-Gildarts! Deja de mirar a Lucy así o le diré a Cana! –Por alguna razón Natsu no quería que nadie..pero NADIE viera a Lucy así, y esto le causaba una gran confusión.-

Gildarts se dio cuenta y sonrio pícaramente "Vaya..vaya, Natsu ya es todo un hombre"

-Lo que digas joven enamorado! –Empezo a decir Gildarts riéndose.-

-Q-Que?! –Esto causo un gran sonrojo por parte del chico de pelo rosado desviando la mirada observando a Lucy que estaba igual o de peor forma.-

-Hahahaha, en fin tenemos que buscar una solución para sacar a tu conejita.

-N-No lo es!

Lucy los miraba y por un momento le dolió que Natsu dijera eso..pero eso no es lo que la incomodaba en ese momento.

-N-Natsu apresúrate..es molesto tener mis orejas y cola así.. –Y no era mentira, ya que apenas cavia hacia que sus orejas se doblaran y su cola de aplastara..por eso no quería esto!-

-Mmmm..lo que necesitamos es.. –Dijo el supuesto dodo pensando..cuando escucharon unos pasos de cerca mirando en aquella dirección.- Eso! Un lagartijo con escalera!

-Qué? –Natsu y Lucy miraron también.-

Era un chico de cabellera larga color verde con ropa que parecía vieja para usar en trabajos sucios, y como había dicho Gildarts tenía una escalera..y Lucy vio asombrada (Ya no tanto como antes) que tenía una cola de lagartija casi del mismo color que su pelo.

-Fried! –Gritaron Natsu y Gildarts.-

El dichoso volteo viendo aquella situación.

-Quién es? –Decidió preguntar Lucy.-

El chico se acerco mirándolos seriamente.

-Fried el lagartijo con escalera a su servicio.

**Bueno al principio quería darle a Fried un papel algo diferente..pero decidí darle este ya que intento que los personajes de Fairy Tail se asimilen a los de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, como soy nueva no se mucho de esto pero me gustaría que me mandaran mensajes con opiniones suyas.**

**Levy-chan.**


	4. Fried y un beso inesperado

**Siento haberme tardado en subir el capitulo, no tenía mi laptop y la Universidad me traía dando vueltas, pero ya subiré los capítulos a tiempo, realmente soy del tipo de Fanfic donde las mejores partes pasan rápido y no son tan lentos, de eso se darán cuenta pero le daré un poco de lógica. Los personajes son de Hiro sensei, y mi querido Fairy Tail.**

**Capitulo 4: Fried y un beso inesperado.**

-Fried el lagarto con escalera a su servicio –Había dicho aquel chico de larga cabellera verde y cola de lagarto.-

-Fried en hora buena! –Gildarts había abrazado por el hombro al mencionado acercándolo a la casa.-

-Para que soy útil?

-Mira mi buen amigo.. –Decía el dodo poniendo la escalera de Fried hacia la chimenea.- Solo debes subir a la chimenea y sacar a la conejita Lucy de los cabellos!

-De los cabellos?! Ni que estuviera loca! –Dijo Lucy imaginándose tal atrocidad.-

-Aquí todos estamos locos Lucy –Le sonrió Natsu como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo riéndose de su comentario.-

Lucy pensó que no estaría tan mal quedarse así y aplastar a su querido compañero.

-La conejita Lucy? –Fried subía por las escaleras preguntándose por dicha conejita cuando de repente se topo con los ojos de Lucy llenos de malicia que decían claramente "Toca uno de mis cabellos y te convertiré en bolso!"

-Ahhhh! –Fried bajo despavorido haciendo que Natsu y Gildarts lo agarraran de improviso.- Espera Fried!

-Suéltenme! Esa bestia va a matarme!

-No no! –Gildarts cargo en su hombro a Fried.- Yo te acompañare..piénsalo! Esta es la oportunidad de tu vida!

-Así?

-Si! Piensa lo que diría el Rey Laxus al hacer tal hazaña!

-E-El Rey Laxus… -A Fried además de sonrojarse empezó a pensar en cosas que como no estamos en genero Yaoi no podemos mostrarlo.-

-Si! Solo imaginalo! –Como Fried estaba embobado imaginando esas escenas no se había dado cuenta de que estaban enfrente de la chimenea.-

-No! Espera!

-Buena suerte! –Dijo Gildarts metiendo a Fried por la chimenea haciendo que esta soltara polvo por adentro de la casa..o más bien hacia la nariz de Lucy.-

-V-Voy a..ahhh..ahhh..acchuuuu! –Al estornudad Lucy Fried (como ya se imaginaban) salió volando lejos de la chimenea gritando "Sálvame Laxus!"-

-Bueno..haya va Fried –Sonreía Natsu con normalidad.-

-L-Lo siento Fried san! –Grito Lucy pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance.-

-Mmmm..creo que necesitaremos algo..mucho mas drástico! –Pensaba Gildarts haciendo que una gran idea surgiera de su mente sonriendo maléficamente acercándose a Natsu abrazándolo del cuello.- Natsu..conoces el cuento de la Princesa y el Sapo?

-Mmmm..sí, porque? –Natsu lo veía confundido.-

-Pues tal vez..ahí este la solución para Lucy chan!

-Enserio?! Dimela!

Gildarts se acerco a la oreja de Natsu explicándole su dichoso (Y maléfico) plan, cuanto mas le contaba el rostro de Natsu mostraba un color carmesí muy llamativo poniéndolo realmente nervioso.

-Q-Que?! –Natsu parecía no poder procesas el plan.-

-Oh vamos Natsu! Así Lucy volverá a la normalidad..y sacaras provecho de esto.. –Sonreía pícaramente Gildarts haciendo que Natsu casi se colapsara.-

-Y-Yo..

-Oh me vas a decir que no eres capaz de eso? Si lo haces pensare en luchar contigo! –Y al parecer la trampa de Gildarts funciono ya que Natsu sonreía emocionado.-

-Lo are! Estoy encendido!

Aun así Natsu seguía nervioso al pensar en cómo hacer eso, ya que Lucy lo hacía sentir raro.

-De que tanto están hablando chicos? –Lucy había estado mirando la escena rara de un Gildarts sonriente y un Natsu con una cara de tomate preguntándose que tanto se decían.-

Y lo que más confundió a Lucy es como Natsu empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia la ventana quedando enfrente de ella, sus flequillos tapaban su cara pero se veía súper roja, esto la confundió más.

-Lucy..

-Si?

-P-Podrías cerrar los ojos?

Lucy aun más sorprendida que antes le pregunto.

-P-Para qué? –Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa.-

-Gildarts me dijo como ayudarte..pero necesito que lo hagas..

Al oir eso Lucy se alegro y cerró los ojos inocentemente pensando en que alfin sabían que hacer, pero lo que no se esperaba era lo siguiente..como unos labios cálidos se posaban en los suyos..aunque fueran más grandes..Natsu la estaba besando! O eso intentaba, ya que como los labios de Lucy eran más grandes era un roce en cierta forma, pero esto a Lucy no le molesto, sintió un cosquilleo y miles de sentimientos brotaron..esto hasta causo que ambos no se dieran cuenta de que Lucy estaba disminuyendo de tamaño poco a poco bajando hacia el suelo como si flotaran..cuando Lucy quedo del tamaño normal y sus labios junto con los de Natsu coincidieron se separaron viéndose avergonzados uno del otro, pero sin apartar sus miradas. Hasta les era de menos el que haya resultado el plan.

-Lucy.. –Natsu decía el nombre de Lucy con una voz ronca y profunda al igual que su mirada hacia Lucy que ella no podía evitar mirarlo de la misma forma.-

-N-Natsu..yo...-Lucy no pudo terminar ya que Natsu la había agarrado gentilmente de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia el uniendo sus labios por segunda vez-

Lucy no creía esto! Apenas y conocía a Natsu..aunque realmente pareciera que lo conociera..pero se dio cuenta que eso era lo de menos, lo que en este momento quería era besar a Natsu, solamente eso. Ambos..fundiéndose en un beso que nadie esperaba, volviéndolo mas apasional y necesitado..y es que a Natsu ya no le importaba la pelea con Gildarts, solo besar a Lucy y..

-Ey par de tortolos, párenle lo saldrán haciendo conejitos a este ritmo! –Decia Gildarts viendo todo desde el principio pensado "Mierda, funciono más de lo que pensé" grabando todo con una videocámara.-

Ambos chicos se separaron avergonzados sin saber que palabra articular.

-Hahahaha búsquense un motel no? Bueno si me disculpan ire a darle un buen uso a este video..

-Gildarts espera! –Dijeron al unisonó Natsu y Lucy pero este ya estaba demasiado fuera de su alcance riéndose a lo lejos.-

Al ver esto con una gotita en la sien ambos voltearon a verse desviando sus miradas enseguida sin saber que decir ante lo que había pasado.

-L-Lucy… -Dijo Natsu rascándose la cabeza avergonzado.-

-S-Si Natsu? –Lucy jugaba con sus manos sin saber que hacer.-

-Y-Yo.. –Natsu agarro las manos de Lucy mirándose seriamente y de esa forma tan profunda que a Lucy le parecía sexy en cierta forma.- Eres la primera chica que me hace sentir se esta forma..y-y quiero que seas la ultima.. –Esto a Lucy sorprendió causándole un gran sonrojo.- A-Aunque no nos conozcamos aun del todo bien..quiero que intentemos ser una pareja..y-yo..te cuidare siempre! Asi que..q-quisieras ser mi novia?

-Lucy sonrió tiernamente a Natsu mientras alzaba una de sus manos hacia la mejilla del chico.- yo pienso lo mismo..al principio no aceptaba este mundo..y aun pienso en cierta forma así…pero al conocerte me diste lo que siempre quise..una vida libre y llena de aventuras..fuera de lo que era antes..y me gustaría compartirla contigo, así que..si quiero ser tu novia.

Natsu sonrió tan felizmente que alzo a Lucy por los aires dándole vueltas abrazándola mientras que Lucy lo abrazaba del cuello riéndose.

-M-Mooo Natsu!

-Siempre cuidare de ti.. –Termino diciendo Natsu mientras unía sus frentes sin dejar de verse.-

-Lo sé..

-Bien..entonces Lucy..vámonos! –Dijo Natsu agarrando de la mano a Lucy entrelazando sus dedos empezando a caminar.-

A Lucy ya no le molestaba esto, ya ni se sorprendía tanto..esperaba con ansias lo que ahora podría pasar, y con Natsu a su lado nada estaría mal.-

-A donde vamos?

Natsu sonrió.

-A la fiesta del te!

**Espero que les haya gustado, pensé en la forma de que estos dos quedaran como pareja y que fuera algo espontaneo, algo dramático, al principio en este capítulo aun no se daba el beso, pero decido darle mi toque ya que todos sabían que pasaría al final. **

**Levy chan.**


	5. La Fiesta del Te

**Les muestro de nuevo mi presencia teniendo listo el siguiente capítulo, eh pensado que haré versiones de Fairy Tail de varios libros..como este de fantasía que siempre me encanto de niña. PD: Gray sama es de Juvia!**

**Levy chan.**

**Capitulo 5: La Fiesta del Te.**

-Fiesta de te? –Preguntaba Lucy mientras andaba agarrada de la mano de su ahora novio Natsu.-

-Así es, recuerda que Gajeel y Levy lo había mencionado –Decía Natsu sonriendo mientras miraba de frente.-

-Ohhh es verdad!

Y mientras ambos platicaban animadamente, empezaban a saber más uno del otro, aunque claro..la actitud de cada uno ya estaba más que clara cada uno debería lidiar con ella. Pasando de eso, Lucy supo que a Natsu le gustaban las cosas calientes, como el pan de curry extra picante (Se dio cuenta también por el "Estoy encendido!") y que le gustaban las peleas..(De esto también se dio cuenta con la pelea de Gajeel), aunque Lucy termino ruborizada ya que cuando le pregunto qué otra cosa le gustaba mucho le dijo "Obviamente tu, Lucy" haciendo que no supiera que preguntar y que Natsu empezara con las suyas, supo que a Lucy le gustaba leer, diciéndole que sería buena amiga de Levy ya que ella era una devoradora de libros, esto alegro a Lucy pensando que no podrían ser tan malos después de todo (Querida Lucy..no mides tus palabras), luego supo el tipo de vida que llevaba Lucy..y aunque fuera así, ella escribía una novela y Natsu le prometió que no volvería a ese lugar jamás. Lucy sonrió tenuentemente.

-Mmmm por donde era.. –Mientras Natsu recordaba el lugar recargo su brazo en el hombro de la chica abrazándola haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa, ya que aun no se acostumbraba.-

Lucy para no tratar de pensar en eso empezó a ver el lugar..como ya sabía, ese lugar era muy diferente al suyo, en ese momento se encontraban en medio de un bosque algo oscuro pero parecía que luces de todos colores alumbraran el lugar..apagándose y prendiéndose lentamente como si trataran de dar un ambiente tranquilo pero lúgubre, llegaron al centro de varios caminos, donde en los arboles se divisaban varios letreros de madera señalando muchos lugares que claramente Lucy desconocía.

-Natsu? Deberías tratar de leer esos letreros..

-Que decías Lu..cy.. –Y es que al momento de voltear y como estaban abrazados estaban muy cerca de los rostro pudiendo sentir su respiración haciendo que Natsu empezara a acercarse a Lucy de forma tentadora, sin molestarle esto a la rubia que quería lo mismo.-

-Se gussssssssstaaaan!

Al oir eso Lucy golpeo a Natsu para que se apartara haciendo que este cayera confundido al suelo.

-Lucy pero que..! Happy?! –El chico de cabellera rosada miro hacia uno de los arboles.-

-Happy? –Pregunto Lucy.-

-Ey Natsu! Con que aquí estabas –Entonces apareció la cabeza de un gato color azul mientras se sonreía y se reía de la escena que acababa de ver.-

Cuando lo vio Lucy pensó que ya debía acostumbrarse a eso..pero por dios! Un gato que habla?! Y lo peor..esta sonriendo! Y riéndose de ella!

-Ey Happy! También te dirigías a la fiesta del te?

-Aye! Pero te vi muy bien acompañado y a punto de hacer muchos conejitos.. –Happy reía mientras los susodichos se sonrojaban.-

-Porque todos dicen eso! Aunque seamos conejos en parte no hacemos lo que hacen los conejos de verdad! –Ni el Natsu mismo sabia que decía.-

-Bueno bueno, y no me vas a presentar a tu acompañante?

Natsu miro a Happy volviendo para ver a Lucy seriamente poniéndola nerviosa mientras agarraba su mano.

-Ella es Lucy..mi..m-mi n-novia.. –Decía el chico desviando la mirada rascándose la cabeza ruborizado.-

-Novia?! Vaya que no me esperaba que Natsu tuviera una novia! Pense que eras gay Natsu..mas por tu cabello rosa –Dijo Happy riéndose mientras Lucy trataba de no hacer lo mismo haciendo que el chico le saliera una venita en la sien.-

-No es permanente! Es natural con un demonio!

-Bueno bueno..deberiamos irnos ya..cuando ella lo sepa no le gustara..kukuku –El cuerpo de Happy empezó a aparecer por completo mientras volaba arriba de los dos chicos.- Yo los guiare.

-Ella? –Dijo Lucy.-

-N-Nadie! Te seguimos Happy! –Dijo Natsu adelantándose con Happy mientras platicaban mientras Lucy les seguía el paso.-

-Y chicos..donde será la fiesta del te?

Ambos la miraron sonriendo.

-En la casa del Sombrerero Loco y la Liebre de Marzo!

Para Lucy no sonó muy bien eso así que solo pensó lo peor.

Más problemas.

Al poco tiempo tanto como Natsu, Lucy y Happy entraban en un caminito entre un arco de arboles, aun se veía un poco oscuro aunque hubiera esas luces, entonces la vieron.

Era una casa ni tan grande ni tan chica, se parecía a la de Natsu pero un poco más grande y elegante, alrededor de la casa estaban más de esas luces extrañas que iluminaban el bosque y pensó Lucy que era porque había una vivienda, en el techo había todo tipo de sombreros, de mujer, de hombre y de niño, de todos colores como si quisieran que la casa usara sombrero, o más bien sombreros y de la chimenea habían colgado unas orejas de liebre un poco antiguas, realmente parecía muy extraña, comparada a lo normal que fue la casa de Natsu.

Lucy no dejaba de ver la casa con gran curiosidad, había estado pensando en escribir todo lo que había visto y le había sucedido.

Natsu noto esto sonriendo agarrando de la mano a Lucy, entrando por el jardín trasero, donde al parecer estaba dichosa fiesta.

El Jardín se veía que estaba en buenas condiciones, flores de todos colores que Lucy ya había visto y flores que como pensó no conocía por ser de este mundo, en medio de ese jardín se veía una enorme y larga mesa con un mantel de color blanco, alrededor de ella sillas de todos tipos, grandes y chicas, de varios colores y elegancia, unas mas bajitas y otras para varios tamaños. En la mesa se podían divisar todo tipo de juegos de té, tamaños y colores, que humeaban como si siguieran el tono de una canción moviéndose en un tipo baile, esto le fascino mucho a Lucy.

Al final se divisaban a 5 personas, en una esquina estaban platicando Gajeel y Levy que al parecer vestían mas formalmente "No como los vergonzosos trajes que tenían.." Pensó Lucy. Al parecer todos usaban una vestimenta elegante, como lo había visto Lucy en Natsu y Gildarts, solo que este solo usaba tonos negros y su vestimenta parecía más tosca y rebelde, mientras que Levy usaba un vestido parecido al de Lucy pero de color anaranjado con tonos blancos y zapatillas rojas, con su pelo recogido en la frente con un listón del mismo tono. Gajeel comía metal..metal?! Mientras platicaba con Levy, Lucy prefirió no preguntar.

-Ey Gray! –Dijo Natsu acercándose al mencionado que estaba al lado de Gajeel y Levy acompañado de otra persona.-

-Oh Natsu, pensé que ya no venias, como siempre te pierdes en el camino –Decía un burlón Gray haciendo que Natsu y el empezaran a insultarse.-

Lucy viendo esto con una gotita estilo anime vio detenidamente a Gray, era un chico de piel clara y algo morena con el cabello negro y ojos casi del mismo color, al parecer era el sombrero loco..ya que aunque su estilo fuera como el de los demás, pero con tonos azules fuertes y bajos, traía puesto un muy elegante sombrero que a Lucy le pareció hermoso, aunque traía el precio puesto..pero nunca había visto sombreros así, se parecían a los del techo que vio anteriormente.

-Qué hermoso sombrero! –Decidió decir Lucy interrumpiendo la casi pelea que empezaban Natsu y Gray.-

-Oh vaya, quien es esta señorita? –Gray se levanto empujando a Natsu mientras se arrodillaba y besaba la mano de Lucy haciendo que se sonrojara.- Mucho gusto, me llamo Gray, con quien tengo el placer?

-M-Mi nombre es Lucy..

-Lucy eh? Qué hermoso nom.. –Pero Gray no pudo terminar ya que Natsu le había propinado una patada en la cara cayendo al suelo.-

-N-Natsu?

-Maldito! Porque hiciste eso?! –Decía Gray mientras le devolvía la patada a Natsu empezando a pelear.-

-Por coquetear con Lucy! Ella es mía imbécil! MI novia! –Esto hizo que Gray parara sorprendido viéndolo.-

-Tu novia? Enserio? Como esta hermosa chica se fijo en un imbécil como tu –Decía Gray riéndose.-

Lucy entonces se dio cuenta…Gray estaba desnudo! Solo llevaba sus bóxers!

-Kyyaaaa! –Lucy no sabía a dónde mirar.-

-Gray tu ropa! Maldito Stripper descarado! –Dijeron al unisonó Gajeel y Natsu tapándole los ojos a sus respectivas chicas.-

-Qué? Ah! Demonios! –Gray se veía buscando su ropa.-

-Gray sama, Juvia tiene su ropa!

Lucy al escuchar otra voz dejo de taparse los ojos con Natsu y diviso a la otra persona que estaba al lado de Gray, una chica de cabellos largos azules que traía casi el mismo traje que ella también, con tonos azulados como el de ella pero con mayas negras y botas estilo elegante, mientras que en su cabeza se veían dos lindas orejitas de liebre color crema, esto le dio risa a Lucy mientras veía como Gray se ocultaba para vestirse.

-Oh Juvia! Menos mal que estas aquí, sino el idiota de Gray andaría desnudo todo el tiempo –Decía Gajeel dejando de taparle los ojos a Levy.-

-Gajeel san, Natsu san..quien es la chica que los acompaña?

Lucy entonces se quiso presentar amablemente pero vio como esa chica la veía con un aura negra y ojos demoniacos haciendo que Lucy lo pensara dos veces.

-Estaba viendo a Gray sama y diciendo que su sombrero es lindo..Juvia solo puede decirle eso..solo a Juvia puede besarle la mano..-Susurraba mientras veía a Lucy.- Rival de amor..rival de amor..

-E-Esto..m-mi nombre es Lucy..m-mucho gusto..c-creo.. –Decía Lucy nerviosamente.-

-Me llamo Juvia y soy la novia de Gray sama! –Decía la chica de cabellos azules fulminando con la mirada a Lucy.-

-Tranquila Juvia, Lucy es mi novia! –Dijo Natsu acercándose a Lucy abrazándola del hombro mientras sonreía.-

-Novia? Ohh..aun así Juvia estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos..

-Oh vamos Juvia, no es forma de tratar a una invitada –Para entonces era Gray que ya regresaba vestido abrazando a Juvia como lo hizo Natsu con Lucy.-

-G-Gray sama! –A Juvia le salieron corazoncitos de los ojos mientras lo miraba.-

-Gray debería llamarse mejor "Sripper el loco" en vez de sombrerero! –Decia Natsu mientras se iba a sentar junto con Lucy mientras Juvia sosntenia a Gray que quería mandar a volar a Natsu.-

-Lu-chan ven conmigo, platiquemos –Dijo Levy señalando un lugar desocupado al lado de ella.- Deja que Gajeel y Natsu se molesten un rato.

-Porque debería sentarme con Salamander! –Gajeel gruñía viendo con odio a Natsu.-

-Lo mismo digo! –Y mientras ellos peleaban Lucy empezó a platicar con Levy mientras que Juvia abrazaba el brazo de Gray.-

-Y ahora que lo pienso, que estamos celebrando Levy chan? –Dijo la rubia viendo a todos que la miraron sonriendo-

-La fiesta del no cumpleaños!

**Y pues me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé pero es que eh estado enferma y mis horarios en la Universidad son algo pesados, espero les haya gustado, gracias a los que han seguido mi historia, aunque sea nueva espero sea de su agrado. Por los Reviews:**

**Himesamy: Me gusta cómo me llamaste y aprecio tu comentario, espero te siga gustado.**

**MirrorWitchCream: Hermoso nombre el de tu cuenta, aquí está la fiesta del té que esperabas, aun falta otra parte.**


	6. Feliz Feliz No Cumpleaños!

**Pensaba subir el capitulo hace unos días ya que en un día de esos lo escribí en sucio..me gustaría que me hicieran recomendaciones si es que algo no les gusta. Disfruten el capítulo de la semana.**

**Levy-chan (Propiedad de Gajeel)**

**Capitulo 6: Feliz Feliz No Cumpleaños!**

-No cumpleaños? –Pregunto Lucy como todos la veían de forma sonriente.- Disculpen pero no logro entenderlo..

-Es normal ya que Lu-chan es nueva no?

Todos asintieron.

-Gi-hi –Se escucho la risa de Gajeel acercándose a la rubia.- Yo le explicare a la coneja.

De repente todo se apago dejando una única luz como suele pasar en los escenarios al momento de un acto apareciendo un Gajeel a punto de cantar con su guitarra.

-Ni sé por dónde empezar! Es enserio?! Y explíquenme como hace eso! –Señalaba la rubia a Gajeel confundida ante tal fenómeno.-

-Esta canción interpretada por mi se llama "No cumpleaños! Y.. –Antes de que Gajeel continuara fue pateado en la cara por cierta persona de nombre Natsu y Gray al mismo tiempo.- Hijos de la..!

-No dejaremos que cantes otra de tus estúpidas canciones! –Dijeron al unisonó los chicos empezando una pelea los 3 mientras las chicas tranquilamente tomaban el te platicando alegremente.-

-Lu-chan, Juvia y yo te explicaremos lo que es un No cumpleaños –Decía Levy tomando el té y comiendo pan con mantequilla mientras Juvia asentía animada.-

Lucy sonriéndoles pensó en servirse un poco de te y untar mantequilla en un pan para empezar la conversación cuando..

-Taza limpia, a cambiar, a cambiar! –Dijeron Levy y Juvia arrastrando a Lucy a otro lugar.-

-Pero si estaba limpia! –Grito Lucy confundida.-

La chicas al parecer ni la escucharon ya que cuando estuvieron en la otra esquina las únicas beneficiadas fueron Levy y Juvia, ya que por mala suerte a Lucy le habían derramado toda la leche en el plato que tenia.

-Entonces..me van a explicar? –Lucy trato de sonar lo mas pacientemente posible.-

-Pues mira Lu-chan, es bien sabido que tú tienes un cumpleaños no?

Lucy asintió.

-Y entonces a Lucy san le sobran 364 dias de No cumpleaños, que son los que celebramos aquí –Dijo Juvia.-

A Lucy se le prendió el foco.

-Entonces hoy es mi No cumpleaños también!

-Deberás?! –Dijeron las chicas tanto como los chicos al mismo tiempo mientras se veía a un Natsu jalando el cabello de Gajeel mientras estaba en el suelo (Como saben el cabello de Gajeel es largo y fácilmente lo pudo agarrar desde abajo), Gajeel aplastando a Gray y este ahorcaba a Natsu que estaba junto de el.-

Lucy acaso debería decir algo al ver esa escena?

-Qué pequeño es este mundo! –Dijo Natsu empujando a los dos chicos para abrazar a Lucy.-

De verdad no tenía que decir algo?! Nada tenía sentido.

-En ese caso..! –Gray de la nada traía consigo un enorme pastel blanco repleto de fresas mientras chasqueaba los dedos y las velas se prendían.-

-Ohh! Es para mí?! –Lucy emocionada se acerco al pastel ilusionada.-

-Así es Lu-chan!

-Feliz No Cumpleaños! –Gritaron todos haciendo que Lucy no contuviera las lágrimas.-

-G-Gracias a todos..esta es la primera vez en tanto tiempo que celebro algo con mis amigos..aunque realmente no tiene sentido pero.. –Decía Lucy sonriendo.-

Todos sonrieron mientras aplaudían y chiflaban.

-Coneja deja el drama, pide tu deseo y apaga las velas, gi-hi.

Lucy asintió quedando enfrente del pastel empezando a apagar las velas y cuando apago la ultima como si se tratara de un cohete, el pastel salió volando hacia el cielo para sorpresa de Lucy que quedo fascinada ya que al llegar muy alto este exploto mientras se empezaban a dar muchos fuegos artificiales, donde se pudo divisar como una niña empezaba a bajar con un paracaídas, al parecer estaba dentro del pastel.

La niña de como 12 años tenía el cabello azul fuerte largo atado a dos coletas, traía un sencillo vestido de color morado con encajes blancos en las orillas y medias negras al igual que los zapatos, Lucy pudo divisar que tenia orejas de Lirón y empezó a cantar con una cara adormilada.

-Lindo lindo parpadea, estrellitas en el cielo… -Cantaba la niña mientras ya casi bajaba viendo Lucy como empezaba a encogerse.- Y allá arriba están volando..con alitas de murciélago.. –Terminando la canción y de bajar la chica termino dentro de una vasija de café ya que había disminuido de tamaño drásticamente mientras Gray la cerraba con delicadeza.-

Lucy aplaudía emocionada por lo visto.

-Que bien recita! Y quien era ella?

-Se llama Wendy, pero siempre anda durmiendo en las tazas, dice que es más cómodo –Explico Natsu.-

-Y dime Lucy, de dónde vienes? –Pregunto Gray.-

-Cuéntanos desde el principio! –Expreso Levy.-

Todos se sentaron atentos a lo que diría la rubia.

-Mmmm pues todo comenzó cuando estaba leyendo junto con mi sirvienta Virgo y..pude ver a Natsu –Dije mirando al mencionado mientras todos me miraban pícaramente.- Y-Y decidí seguirlo, ya que de donde vengo ver a alguien con orejas de conejo u algún otro animal no es normal..

-Enserio? Deben ser unos bichos raros! –Exclamo Natsu.-

"Los bichos raros son ustedes" Pensó Lucy.

-Sigue contando Lu-chan!

-Así! Lo perseguí ya que realmente odiaba mi casa y era mejor que nada.. –Entonces Lucy les conto sobre como era su vida en la casa de su padre, como murió su madre y desde entonces la regia con mano dura, y no tenía el cariño de un padre.-

Al oír esto todos callaron, Natsu tenía una mirada seria y pensativa.

-Debe ser duro..el tener que tener ese tipo de problemas –Decidió romper el silencio Gajeel.-

-Lucy –Natsu se paro yendo hacia la rubia parándola mientras le brindaba un fuerte abrazo.- No te preocupes, no volverás a ese lugar, yo te cuidare..siempre.

Todos asintieron mientras le brindaban una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Gracias..Natsu..chicos.. –Lucy los veía con los ojos cristalinos mientras se sentaba al lado de Natsu cambiando de tema.- Si hubiera sabido que no volvería hubiera traído a Plue.. –Dice Lucy tristemente.-

-Quien es Plue? –Pregunto Juvia.-

-Plue es mi gato y..

-GATO?! GATO GATO! –Grito Wendy saliendo de la taza de te volviendo a su tamaño normal mientras corría por toda la mesa rompiendo las vasijas y tirando todo mientras huía despavorida mientras los demás como locos la perseguían y Lucy miraba la escena confundida.-

-A-Acaso..

-La jalea! La jalea! –Gritaban todos a Lucy mientras ella captaba rápidamente el mensaje encontrando el recipiente con jalea dándoselo a Natsu que en un movimiento rápido le dio a Wendy una cucharada en la boca haciendo que ella volviera a su estado de querer dormir cayendo lentamente en los brazos de Natsu mientras este la abrazaba y la cargaba dejando el rostro de la niña en su hombro para que durmiera mientras la acurrucaba arrullándola.-

-Eso estuvo cerca –Decía un cansado Gray.-

-Ves lo que ocasionas Coneja –Sonreía de forma burlona Gajeel.-

-P-Perdón no fue mi..

-Tranquila Lu-chan no fue tu culpa, debimos advertirte que esa palabra estaba prohibida.

-Juvia piensa lo mismo.

-Por eso no eh visto a Happy? –Preguntó Lucy a lo que todos asintieron.-

-Parece que ya se durmió profundamente de nuevo.. –Empezó diciendo luego Natsu con una Wendy en sus brazos mientras se sentaba y dejaba a Wendy en su regazo y recargaba el rostro de ella en su pecho.-

-Natsu parece todo un padre haciendo eso –Dijo Lucy viendo la escena tiernamente.-

-N-No es para tanto.. –Decía un sonrojado Natsu desviando la mirada.-

-Lu-chan quieres mas te? –Pregunto Levy mientras todos se sentaban de nuevo.-

-Como no eh tomado nada..no puedo tomar mas.. –Dijo Lucy mientras se servía de nuevo cuando.-

-Tasa limpia! A cambiar! –Grito Gray empujando a una ya enojada Lucy al igual que todos menos con Natsu, que tenia aun a la chica en su regazo.-

-Pero si estaba limpia! Porque..!

-Ey chicos!-

Todos voltearon para ver quien había entrado.

-Gildarts!

**Y bien? Eh aquí como la segunda parte de la Fiesta del Te, falta una mas y llegara la siguiente parte de este mundo maravilloso, aun faltan muchos personajes por ver, gracias por los reviews! **

**Levy-chan.**

**Happy: No es justo! Yo no puedo aparecer en estos capítulos!**


	7. A los locos ay que tratarlos con cariño!

**Al principio pensé en poner a Juvia como Alicia, ya que me parecía una divertida idea pero Lucy parecía más Alicia, en fin. Ya les tocara a cada pareja su historia después de esta. Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Levy-chan.**

**Capitulo 7: A los locos ay que tratarlos con cariño.**

-Gildarts! –Dijeron todos los presentes al ver al dodo entrar por la cerca del dichoso jardín-

-Ey chicos! Veo que todas las parejitas están presentes hahaha! En hora buena! Tengo algo que mostrarles! –Todos lo miraron confundidos para ver como luego Gildarts sacaba una videocámara haciendo que Lucy y Natsu palidecieran al verla.-

-Les gustaría ver algo interesante? –Sonreía Gildarts de forma maliciosa.-

-No lo escuchen! –Dijeron al unisonó Lucy y Natsu pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que todos los habían pisado al pasar por ellos rodeando a Gildarts.-

-D-Desgraciados.. –Dijo Natsu.- L-Lucy estas bien?

-S-Si..de alguna forma.

Entonces su pesadilla se hizo realidad, todos estaban viendo aquel video, las chicas sonrojadas y los chicos riéndose y viendo a Natsu de forma orgullosa causando un evidente sonrojo por parte de la pareja.

-Vaya Salamander, se ve que no pierdes el tiempo, Gi-hi!

-Y yo pensaba Natsu que no te atrevías a eso! –Decía Gray.-

-Lu-chan atrevida..

-Gray sama! Hagamos una escena igual a la de ellos! –Juvia tenia corazones en los ojos mientras se imaginaba una escena igual.-

-Ni que estuviera loco! –Grito Gray avergonzado aunque la idea en si no seria mala, claro cuando ellos estuvieran solos.-

-Gildarts me las pagaras! –Natsu ya levantado fue directamente hacia el pero este de un solo golpe lo dejo tirado en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza, mientras Lucy veía esto con una gotita en la cabeza.-

-Ya todo el mundo debe estar viéndolo! –Reía Gildarts orgulloso.-

-Nooooo! –Gritaron Natsu y Lucy cayendo rendidos al suelo.-

-Hablando de otra cosa..Natsu olvidaste tu reloj! –Gildarts sacaba de su chaleco el reloj dorado de Natsu entregándoselo.-

-Cierto! Se me había olvidado..gracias! –Decía el peli rosado mientras veía su reloj cuando de repente se le es arrebatado por Gray.- Ey teme!

-Que es esto? Por eso nunca llegas a tiempo a nuestras juntas! Este reloj debe tener 2 días de atraso! –Decía Gray mientras ponía el reloj en la mesa abriéndolo.-

-Vaya, que reloj más curioso! Así que no marca las horas, sino los días? –Pregunto Lucy interesada.-

-Así es! Porque debería decir la hora? –Dijo Gray viendo a Lucy confundida.- Acaso tu reloj marca los años?

-Claro que no! –Expreso Lucy de buen grado.- Pero es que se está mucho tiempo en el mismo año!

-Eso es lo que prácticamente ocurre al mío –Decía Gray mientras Lucy pensaba que lo que dijo el chico no tenía nada de sentido.-

-No lo comprendo bien saben..

-Olvídense de eso! Strriper de mierda! Dame mi reloj! –Natsu se lanzo hacia Gray pero fue retenido por Gajeel.- Maldito!

-Gi-hi! Deja a Gray hacer lo suyo.

-Juvia ayúdame –Empezó diciendo Gray mientras Juvia emocionada se acercaba.-

-Que desea de Juvia, Gray sama?

-Haber haber.. –Gray empezó a inspeccionar el reloj cuidadosamente untándolo en la vasija de té que estaba enfrente de el.- Ya vi lo que tiene! Tiene demasiadas ruedas! –Entonces el chico empezó a quitarle varias de las tuercas y resortes que hacían funcionar al reloj.-

-Ahhh! Asesino que le haces a mi reloj! –Natsu seguía sin librarse del agarre de Natsu.-

-Juvia tráeme mantequilla! –Juvia rápidamente viendo a Gray con ojos de corazones mientras le daba la mantequilla- Tenga Gray sama! Es mantequilla de la mejo calidad!

-Que crees que le pones a mi reloj desalmado! –Decía Natsu mientras veía como Gray untaba mantequilla en el reloj.-

-Gray ponle te! –Grito Levy trayendo la vasija de té en su mano.-

-Buena idea Levy, el te lo arregla todo! –Y entonces Gray empezó a echarle te al reloj mientras sonreía.-

-Lucy has algo! –Decía Natsu mientras veía suplicante a Lucy.-

-N-No te preocupes Natsu, yo..!

-Lucy tráeme azúcar! Que sean dos cucharas! –La chica instintivamente traía dos cucharas con nerviosamente dándoselas a Gray que agarro en vez de la azúcar las dos cucharas golpeándolas contra el reloj.- E-Espera Gray no que querías azúcar?!

-Por eso, dije dos cucharas –Dijo como si nada.-

-Lucy no me eres de ayuda! –Natsu vio a su novia mientras esta reía nerviosamente.-

-Jalea! –Grito Gajeel lanzándole a Gray la jalea agarrando aun a Natsu.-

-Maldito metal oxidado! Lo haces a propósito verdad?! –Natsu vea a Gajeel que solo dijo a "Gi-hi"-

Gray untaba la jalea al reloj mientras Gildarts veía la escena sentado tomando el te riéndose de la desgracia del peli rosado.

-Mostaza! –Decía Juvia emocionada.-

-Si Juvia mosta..mostaza?! Ni que fuera Sándwich Juvia..

-Entonces ponle limón Gray! –Dijo Gildarts lanzándole la mitad de un limón.-

-Eso! El limón lo cura todo.. –Gray exprimió el limón en el reloj limpiándolo las orillas mientras lo cerraba.- Hemos terminado!

De repente el reloj después de ser cerrado empezó a saltar y girar en diferentes lados mientras expulsaba todo lo que le habían metido mientras todos veian esto confundidos y asustados.-

-Que le paso?!

-Se ah vuelto loco! –Grito Levy.-

-Qué horror! –Lucy veía la escena asustada.-

-Mi reloj! –Natsu le dio un codazo a Gajeel mientras vea la escena.-

-Salamander me las pagaras! –Decía sobándose.-

-Que le habrá pasado! Juvia le puso de la mejor mantequilla!

-Ese reloj se ah vuelto loco! Esta loco! –Decía Gray poniendo atrás de su cuerpo a Juvia viendo como destrozaba todo saltando y girando.-

-El te era demasiado fuerte, eso es! –Expreso Gajeel cubriendo a Levy con su cuerpo.-

-A los locos ay que tratarlos con cariño! –Grito Gildarts mientras aplastaba al reloj con un enorme martillo dejándolo destrozado.-

-Oh…dos días de atraso, eso era lo que tenia.. –Dijo Gray pasándole el reloj a Natsu.-

-Mi reloj..! –Decía un triste Natsu mientras lo veía.- Este era mi reloj..

-Ese era! Gi-hi! –Reia Gajeel mientras Levy lo reprendía.-

-Era mi regalo de No Cumpleaños! –Grito Natsu a Gray y Gajeel.-

-Quien te lo regalo Natsu? –Pregunto Lucy a lo que Natsu se puso nervioso.-

-E-Esto..pues.. –Pero en eso Natsu palideció mientras veía pensaba y veía a todos.-

-Que ocurre Salamander?

-Mierda..estoy jodido, dejare a Lucy sola! Erza me va a matar! Se supone que hace mas de una hora debía estar allí!

Todos lo vieron asustados y también palidecieron mientras le daban las condolencias a Lucy que los veía confundida.

-Quien es Erza? –Pregunto la rubia.-

-E-Erza..es un demonio de cabellera escarlata.. –Decía Gray temblando.-

-Mmmm? No entiendo, díganmelo claramente.

-Mira Lu-chan, Erza es la Reina Roja de Corazones, ella reina una parte del País de las Maravillas –Decía Levy sonriendo nerviosamente.-

-Ohh! Una reina! –Lucy pensó que sería interesante conocerla.-

-N-No creo que sea buena idea que te confíes Lucy..ella tiene una gran maña.

-Cual?

-Que le corten la cabeza! –Dijeron todos asustados e intentando actuar como Erza.-

-E-Eh?! –Lucy los vio estupefacta.- Que horror! L-Le corta la cabeza a la gente?

Todos asintieron.

-Solo si las haces enojar..por eso Lucy..mis pésames por Natsu.. –Dijo Gray mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Lucy.-

-Aun no eh muerto hielito!

-Que dijiste flama andante?!

Y entonces empezaron a pelear de nuevo mientras todos suspiraban al ver la típica escena de este par de tontos.

-Juvia solo espera que Erza san tenga compasión de Natsu san y lo perdone.

-V-Vaya..pues deberíamos irnos ya antes de que las cosas empeoren!

-Nosotros los alcanzaremos en breve Lu-chan, haya los veremos –Sonreía Levy tratando de no preocupar a Lucy.-

-Gracias Levy chan! –Entonces Lucy agarro del cuello a Natsu que seguía peleando con Gray llevándoselo fuera del jardín.- Nos vemos Gray!

-Ey Lucy que estas..! –Pero el chico mejor cayo al ver la cara enojada de Lucy.-

-Vamos a ir a ver a Erza, antes de que empeores las cosas!

-A-Aye!

Entonces ya calmado Natsu caminando junto a Lucy pregunto al susodicho.

-Y por donde debemos ir Natsu?

-Mmmm realmente puede irse por todos lados, solo ay que encontrar el camino que se encuentra en este lado.

-Ohh pues..

-Natsu!

Ambos voltearon a un gran roble donde Happy estaba sentado viéndolos sonriente.

-Happy! Justo a tiempo! Tu sabes por dónde podemos ir para ver a Erza?

-Oh Natsu, ya quiero ver cuando Erza te diga "Que le córtenla cabeza!" –Dijo Happy riéndose ya que Natsu se puso nervioso tartamudeando cosas.-

-Lucy suspiro.- Happy podrías ayudarnos?

-Mmmm pues a veces voy por allí..y por allá..pero como yo soy un gato! Entro por aquí! –Entonces Happy jalo una de las ramas del árbol divisándose una gran puerta que se abrió en el tronco del mismo-

-Woow! Gracias Happy! Vamos Natsu! –La rubia agarro de la mano al peli rosa que seguía tartamudeando cosas nervioso jalándolo con ella entrando por la puerta-

Happy rio por lo bajo mientras iba desapareciendo "Esto va a ser divertido" Pensó.

Y entonces desapareció.

**Bueno como eh tenido algo de tiempo quise adelantar el capítulo de la semana ya que disfruto mucho escribir esta historia, preferí ponerle cosas de la película ya que esa parte del reloj es un clásico inminente y me inspire ya que ando de un humor grandioso por ciertas cosas que me pasaron. Espero sus reviews.**

**-Levy chan.**


	8. Erza, la Reina de Corazones

**Pues disculpen la demora, puede que esta semana que viene no publique nada ya que son temporadas de exámenes y estoy demasiado apresurada…mejor dejo de hablar y les dejo la siguiente parte! Gracias por sus reviews, cada uno vale.**

**Levy-chan**

**Capitulo 8: Erza, la Reina de Corazones.**

Al entrar por la puerta de roble que les indico Happy, se pudo divisar un enorme jardín lleno de diferentes flores, todas de color rojo, arbustos abundantes en forma de corazón y espadas, algunas con corazones y espadas incrustadas en ellas. Tanto como Lucy y Natsu divisaron a tres jardineros, o más bien 3 cartas con cabeza, brazos y piernas de humano en los costados. Lucy ya acostumbrada a esto junto con el chico vieron ver el gran rosal de rosas blancas, pero que eran pintadas por las cartas a un color rojo escarlata apresuradamente.

-Oyes cuatro! Me llenas de pintura!

-No es culpa mía! Dos me dio un codazo! –Refunfuño dos sobándose.-

Natsu y Lucy veían esa discusión curiosamente.

-Natsu que son ellos? –Pregunto Lucy.-

-Esos Lucy, son los Jardineros de la Reina hahahaha! –Natsu reía al ver la discusión-comedia que tenían las cartas.-

Lucy suspiro y se limito a acercarse a ellos haciendo que las cartas la vieran al poco tiempo dándole una respetuosa reverencia.

-Me pueden decir.. –Dijo la rubia tímidamente.- Porque pintan las rojas blancas de rojo?

-Oh pues mire señorita, lo cierto es que aquí tenía que haber un rosal rojo, pero plantamos u rosal blanco por error y si la reina nos descubre nos mandara a cortar la cabeza a los tres, así que tenemos que hacerlo antes de que..

Pero al llegar a ese punto de la conversación una trompeta se dio a escuchar alarmando a las cartas.

-La Reina! La Reina!...

En eso llegaron varios soldados armados que eran como los jardineros pero armados y bien formados, los cortesanos vestidos de la manera más elegantemente, luego vinieron los infantiles reales danzando felizmente adornados de corazones, con invitados, casi todos ellos Reyes y Reinas, entonces venia la Sota de Corazones trayendo la corona del Rey sobre un cojín de terciopelo escarlata y cerrando eso venia el Rey y la Reina de Corazones.

Lucy al ver a la Reina pensó que era muy hermosa, su cabello era de un color escarlata lacio y largo, con una elegante y refinada corona de oro delicada y bien elaborada, de tez blanca y unos grandes ojos serios y firmes que podrían fulminar a cualquiera, llevando un vestido largo del mismo color de su cabello con decorativos y encajes de color blanco y negro con un toque dorado, en el vestido venían cosidos partes de cartas y corazones, terminando con un escote en V que daba a ver sus prominentes atributos, llevando consigo por ultimo una espada de una funda color negra y un corazón hasta arriba del mismo. Erza veía a todos con su mirada seria mientras los demás no decían nada ante su reina, solo cuando ella volteo a ver a su Rey sonrió tranquilamente.

-Jellal dame tu mano..

El rey no tuvo ninguna objeción mientras entrelazaba las manos de el con la de su Reina siguiendo con el recorrido del Jardín. El Rey Jellal vestía de una forma también elegante y su la parte de arriba de su ropa era a juego con el vestido de Erza, vistiendo unos pantalones blancos y unas botas negras largas al final junto con un bastón dorado y con un corazón negro hasta arriba como la espada de Erza.

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Natsu temblaba del miedo ocultándose detrás de su cuerpo haciendo que ella suspirara y viendo como los jardineros hacían una gran reverencia quedándose en el suelo por completo recordando que nunca le dijeron nada acerca de tal protocolo para un cortejo "Además con Natsu no puedo moverme a ningún lugar.." así que decidió quedarse parada esperando a saber qué pasaría.

Cuando Erza y Jellal llegaron junto a Lucy y Natsu, ella vio a Lucy de pies a cabeza para verla seriamente.

-Quien eres tú?

-M-Me llamo Lucy, con la venia de su majestad.. –Dijo la rubia gentilmente pensando "Bueno..solo son un manojo de cartas, la que le preocupa es la Reina.."

-Y quiénes son estos? –Continuo la Reina señalando a los jardineros en el suelo, al parecer Erza no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Natsu.-

-A-Ah pues.. –Lucy no sabía que decir así que mientras pensaba Erza con una fuerza monstruosa alzaba a los tres jardineros mirándolos seriamente para luego soltarlos bruscamente en el suelo haciendo que luego ellos rápidamente le hicieran profundas reverencias.-

-Es suficiente! –Grito Erza.- Me marean..que estaban haciendo aquí? –Pregunto mirando el rosal.-

Los jardineros se miraron para luego mirar a su Reina.

-N-Nosotros.. –Empezó a explicar dos humildemente.- Solo tratábamos..

-Ya lo entendí –Dijo Erza que había estado revisando el rosal.- Que les corten la cabeza! –Entonces siguió con su recorrido en el Jardín mientras algunos guardias se acercaban a los jardineros para hacer dichosa orden a lo que ellos acudieron a Lucy en su ultima esperanza.-

-No perderán la cabeza! –Dijo Lucy escondiéndolos en una maceta cercana haciendo que los soldados los buscaran un rato y se cansaran marchándose con los demás.

-Les han cortado la cabeza? –Pregunto Erza.-

-Sus cabezas han desaparecido como lo ordeno su Majestad! –Dijeron impávidos los soldados.-

Entonces Lucy se dio cuenta de algo. Erza miraba hacia su dirección, pero no exactamente a ella sino a un bulto miedoso de nombre Natsu que se ocultaba tras de ella.

-Veo que al fin te dignas a venir..Natsu –Dijo Erza causando un escalofrió en la espalda de Natsu para luego ponerse enfrene haciendo varias reverencias suplicando por su vida.-

-Perdóname Erza san yo..!

-Hoy cenare estofado de conejo..que le corten..!

-Espere su Majestad!-Se atrevió a gritar Lucy causando que varios la miraran con terror ante al ocurrencia.-

-Ha? Que fue lo que dijiste? –Erza se acerco a Lucy fulminándola con la mirada.-

-E-Esto..q-quiero decir..que..

-Solo dilo! –Dijo Erza impaciente.-

-No le corte la cabeza a Natsu! –Grito a pleno pulmón Lucy enfrente de Erza.- Es mi novio y apenas estamos conociéndonos y es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en mi triste vida que eh tenido así que..! –Pero Lucy cayo al ver como Erza se quedaba petrificada "Estoy muerta.." Pensó. Pero luego vio como se sonrojada poco a poco tartamudeando y Lucy miro a los otros con cara de "Acabas de desatar lo inevitable" Y el Rey solo suspiro.

Entonces ahora si paso algo que Lucy no se esperaba..tanto como a ella y a Natsu les daba Erza fuertes..digo que grandes y fuertes "golpecitos" en los hombros con brillo en los ojos y sonrojada. Lucy pensó que debía decir algo pero apenas y podía aguantar la fuerza de la Reina en sus hombros.

-F-F-Felicidades N-Natsu..a-al fin has encontrado a alguien v-valeroso! –Decía una nerviosa Erza.-

A todos se les derramo una gotita en la cabeza, ya que su Reina podía causar un inmenso miedo y ser monstruosamente fuerte, pero en ese tipo de temas era diferente y ellos lo tenían claro, pero no decían nada si querían tener su cabeza en el lugar que les corresponde. El Rey reía para sus adentros.

-Eh? –Dijeron Lucy y Natsu viéndola.-

-E-Entonces..no me moriré hoy..? –Se atrevió a preguntarle Natsu.-

-No podría dejar a una mujer sola –Explico Erza cruzándose de brazos dejando un gran alivio en los hombros de ambos.- P-Pero..no olviden u-usar protección! –Grito Erza ante todo el jardín.-

"Mierda.." Pensaron ambos prefiriendo mil veces perder la cabeza y olvidar que Erza acababa de decir eso.

-Entendieron..? –Dijo Erza amenazadoramente.-

-A-Aye! –Gritaron Lucy y Natsu al unisonó.-

-Bien bien! –Expreso de manera orgullosa Erza.-

En eso se vieron llegar desde un pasadizo del jardín a Juvia, Gray, Gajeel y Levy agarrados de la mano con sus respectivas parejas.

-Oh chicos llegaron puntuales –Sonrió levemente Erza.-

-No pudimos faltar su majestad –Sonrió también Levy.-

-Dime Erza..ya te lo había dicho Levy.

-Y que paso con Salamander? Ya dejo viuda a la coneja? Gihihihi! –Se burlaba Gajeel.-

-Yo también quiero saber qué tipo de estofado hizo Erza con el flamita –Dijo riendo Gray.-

Ambos recibieron un merecido golpe de tus respectivas novias quejándose y sobándose la cabeza.

-Natsu? Esta por allá con esa chica –Dijo Erza tranquilamente señalándolos.-

Todos estupefactos corrieron hacia ellos rodeándolos mientras los movían de un lado a otro

-C-Como lo hicieron?! –Gritaron todos.-

-P-Pues verán.. –Lucy les conto su atrevida valentía suicida y como concluyeron las cosas.-

-Vaya quién lo diría Salamander..la coneja te salvo el pellejo gihihi!

-Cállate tornillito!

-Me alegro por ti Lu-chan!

-Juvia esta mas segura de que no tiene ya rival de amor!

-Lucy cuida de Natsu de ahora en adelante –Sonrio Gray mirando a Lucy.-

Ella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras veían como el Rey se acercaba haciendo que todos hicieran una leve inclinación sorprendidos.

-No cualquiera puede con mi Reina, eres valiente señorita –Sonrió el Rey regresando luego junto con Erza.-

Todos sonrieron ante ello y Lucy sintió como la rodeaban por atrás de la cintura y Natsu se posaba en su hombro con la cabeza baja.

-Tch..se supone que la que debe cuidarnos soy yo..

-Solo agradéceme.. –Dijo Lucy volteándose mientras agarraba las mejillas de Natsu.- No se trata de que solo tú lo hagas..ambos debemos cuidarnos el uno para el otro..

Natsu sorprendido le sonrió y cuando le iba a plantar un beso en los labios..

-Ey! Sabes jugar Croquet? –Pregunto Erza volteando, haciendo que todos miraran a Lucy que es a quien veía Erza.-

-S-Si! –Grito la rubia.-

-Entonces ven –Ordeno Erza mientras lo demás suspiraban y ella le seguía pensando en que pasaría ahora.-

**Bueno el próximo capitulo hasta el fin de semana! Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews que me hacen feliz viendo que opinan de mi historia! Quisiera saber que pareja les gusta más de Fairy Tail para mi siguiente historia: Gray y Juvia, Levy y Gajeel o Erza y Jellal.**

**Espero que me opinen sobre eso!**

**Levy-chan.**


	9. Juego de Croquet y Happy

**Ya llego por quien lloraban! Ok no xD Como toda historia original los siguientes capítulos van a ir cambiando un poco de la película original..aun estoy pensando en un gran final, no en el de Alicia que despierta de lo que era un sueño, si pongo eso de seguro me mataran no?**

**Levy-chan.**

**Capitulo 9: Juego de Croquet y Happy.**

-Ey! Sabes jugar Croquet? –Pregunto Erza volteando, haciendo que todos miraran a Lucy que es a quien veía Erza.-

-S-Si! –Grito la rubia.-

-Entonces ven –Ordeno Erza mientras lo demás suspiraban y ella le seguía pensando en que pasaría ahora.-

-Vaya día.. –Dijo una voz al lado de Lucy que había dejado a Natsu con Gray y los demás platicando esperando una jugada con Erza, para luego voltear y divisar a un chico de cabellera naranja algo alborotada con unos lentes refinados, tenia orejas de león y un atuendo como los demás que servían a la Reina, rojo con blanco y negro y lleno de corazones y complementos de cartas.-

-Si claro.. –Decidió contestar la chica curiosa por tal acercamiento.- me puede decir su nombre?

-Hahaha no te asustes nena, soy Loki, y usted es la señorita Lucy no..? –Dijo el chico besando la mano de la rubia haciendo que se ruborizara.- Soy el asistente de la Reina Erza..

-O-Oh.. –Musito Lucy.- Por las primeras palabras que dijo..supongo que le paso algo.

-Vaya, que chica tan linda e inteligente eh encontrado –Sonrió coquetamente.-

Ella desvió la mirada tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Y-Y que le preocupa?

-El chico suspiro viéndola hablando de manera baja para que solo Lucy escuchara.- Erza aunque tenga esa faceta realmente esta aun mas enojada que de costumbre..ya que la Duquesa vino con un enorme retraso y..

-Y..? –Pregunto curiosa la rubia.-

-Ha sido condenada a muerte..

-Porque? –Pregunto Lucy.-

-Dijiste "Que pena?" no? –Pregunto Loki.-

-No, no eh dicho eso.. –Aclaro la rubia.- no sé si debería ser alguna pena..ya que no la conozco..he dicho "Porque?"

-Le quito una rebanada al pastel de fresa de la Reina –Empezó diciendo el chico haciendo que Lucy soltara una pequeña risita.-

-Shhh! Calla por lo que más quieras! –Susurro Loki asustado.- Puede oírte la Reina! Todos saben que el pastel personal de la reina es tabú a quien lo toque y pues..

-Cada uno a su sitio! –Grito Erza con voz gruesa y autoritaria haciendo que todos se movilizaran corriendo en todas direcciones, tropezando unos con otros para luego de un pequeño tiempo estas en su lugar para empezar el juego.-

Loki se despidió de Lucy con otro beso en la mejilla sonrojándola y desapareciendo. Y luego pensó que nunca había visto un campo de croquet más raro, estaba lleno de hoyos y montículos. Entonces llegaron algunos sirvientes de la Reina dando lo que parecía ser las pelotas para el juego..erizos?! Si, nada más que erizos vivos y con una cara..realmente rara y penetrante, su cara era igual en todos los erizos y no paran e decir "Men!" mientras su cara brilla. Para los mazos estaban los flamencos también vivos y los soldados formaban los arcos curvando sus cuerpos de naipe a cuatro patas.

Lucy pudo divisar como todos veían sus erizos de forma desagradable, mas la Reina Erza, pero al parecer no quería admitirlo, ya que el Erizo decía "Erza san! Men!" Tratando de abrazarla siendo pisoteado por el tacón de la Reina súbitamente. Lucy con el erizo solo evito mirarle a los ojos dejándolo en el suelo..pero Natsu estaba diciéndole "Quieres pelea?!" ,Gray hacia muecas para ver de qué forma acomodarlo en bolita, Juvia forzaba el abraso que quería darle el erizo diciendo "Juvia solo recibe abrazos de Gray sama!", el erizo de Levy era golpeado y sacado del jardín por un Gajeel celoso que vio como el Erizo quería acurrucarse en los pechos de la peliazul..mientras que los demás invitados tenían varios problemas pero lo intentaban ignoran por el bien de no armar un espectáculo que es quitaría la cabeza.

Así empezó el juego, todos jugaban a la vez sin esperar sus turnos, discutiendo constantemente y peleándose por los erizos mientras estos seguían diciendo "Men!" cada vez más fuerte y masoquista..cada vez que eran pegados por los flamencos.

Entonces la Reina que había estado lanzando los erizos fuera de la órbita del planeta mientras estos decían "MEN!" se paseaba viendo aquel problema, fulminando a todos con la mirada y pateando el suelo gritando a cada minuto:

-Que le corten a esa la cabeza!

Lucy se acerco al grupo de Natsu algo temerosa de lo que era capaz Erza, pudiendo provocarla en cualquier momento. "Y entonces..que va ser de mi? Aquí son terriblemente aficionados a cortarle la cabeza a la gente, lo extraño es que todavía haya gente con vida!" Pensó Lucy.

Las chicas murmuraban pero no parecían preocupadas, le dijeron a Lucy que su grupo en especifico jamás había sido señalado por Erza ya que tanto como Natsu y los demás eran amigos de Erza de la infancia y ella tenía un gran corazón aunque lo demostrara de una manera única..

Claro que la situación de Natsu era cuestionable pero nunca pensaron que le cortaría la cabeza, solo le aria pasar una serie de castigos que marcarían de por medio su vida y su orgullo, o eso pensó Gray, causando un escalofrió en la espalda de Natsu.

Mientras Lucy ya veía otra de las típicas peleas de Gray y Natsu y un Gajeel que realmente no tenía motivos (Mas que golpear a Salamander Gihihih!) pensó que les iría mal, pero Levy le dijo que Erza ah visto ya sus peleas y a veces con una simple mirada ellos dejan de pelear diciendo "Aye! Somos buenos amigos!"

"Genial..Happy 2, 3 y 4.." pensó suspirando.

Entonces Lucy pudo ver una extraña aparición en el aire, al principio quedo desconcertada pero al poco tiempo pudo reconocer la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse y comprendió que era Happy.

-Aye! Qué tal te va? –Le pregunto el gato cuando tuvo suficiente boca para hablar.-

La rubia pensó que era mejor esperar a que sus orejas se formaran ya que sino no la podría oir, o eso pensó ella. Cuando las orejas de Happy se formaron solo apareciendo su cabeza Lucy empezó a relatarle todo desde que llego al Jardín, como salvo a Natsu y la actitud de la Reina Erza contenta de desahogarse con alguien sobre aquello. Como todos jugaban de manera rara y tonta aquel juego que siempre jugaba con delicadeza y lógica, no era una experta pero era buena algunas veces, pero con todo aquello le era imposible.

-No puedo llevar el erizo hacia el arco cuando este ya se ah movido! YO hubiera hecho croquet con el erizo sino fuera tras Erza y sus.. –Paro de hablar sonrojándose.-

-Aye..Qué opinión tienes de la Reina? –Pregunto en voz baja Happy.-

-Es muy temperamental! No pensé conocer a alguien.. –En ese preciso momento Lucy se dio cuenta de que la Reina estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y prosiguió:…hábil, hermosa y fuerte! Yo creo que ganara el juego así que todos deberían ir renunciando al querer ganar.

Erza sonrió complacida y continuo con su camino.

-A quien le habla señorita? –Pregunto el Rey que se acercaba hacia Lucy viendo a Happy con algo de curiosidad.-

-Es un amigo mío..se llama Happy –Dijo la rubia.- Se lo presento..

-No me parece agradable su apariencia –Decía el Rey mirándole de forma seria.- pero puede besarme la mano si quiere.

-Prefiero no hacerlo! –Rio Happy.-

-Como no puedes besarle la mano a tu Rey? –Dijo indignado el Rey poniéndose detrás de Lucy.-

-Un gato puede mirar a un Rey.. –Recordó Lucy.- Lo eh leído en algún libro, pero no recuerdo el nombre..

-Pues ay que eliminarlo entonces –Decidió el Rey llamando a su Reina- Amor, quisiera que ordenases mandar a eliminar ese gato de aquí..

La Reina ocupada ahora ocupada platicando con Juvia y Levy sin voltearse a ver dichoso gato dijo "Que le corten la cabeza" siguiendo con su plática.

-Yo mismo traeré al verdugo –Dijo el Rey apresurándose.-

-Vaya vaya..mira lo que ocasionas Happy! –Dice Lucy preocupada mientras intentaba recuperar su erizo y flamenco dejando un rato a Happy solo mientras veía como Erza condenaba a otros tres jugadores por no esperar turno, para luego en un árbol lejano ver a su erizo diciendo "Men!" tristemente al ser abandonado por Lucy. Esta le recogió de manera brusca y rápidamente encontró al flamenco colgado de la rama de un árbol agarrándolo de la misma forma. Asi pues decidió regresar con Natsu y también con Happy.

Cuando se aproximo a donde había dejado a Happy se sorprendió al encontrar a toda la multitud reunida discutiendo el verdugo, la Reina, el Rey..y Natsu?! Mientras Happy yacía arriba de ellos con solo su cabeza. Cuando entonces se puso enfrente de ellos, le miraron diciéndole que arreglara ella las cosas, hablando todos al mismo tiempo sin entender nada.

El verdugo de nombre Bickslow alegaba que sus "Babys" no podrían cortar la cabeza del gato ya que no existía un cuerpo por donde cortarla, que nunca le había ocurrido eso y no estaba dispuesto a aprender cómo se hacía. El Rey argumentaba que cualquier cosa que tuviera cabeza podría ser decapitado y dado que Happy lo tenía, todo lo demás era hablar a tontas y locas.

Natsu decía a gritos que Happy era su gran amigo y que prendería fuego a los "Babys" Del verdugo si se atrevía a acercarse a Happy.

Erza decía que si esto no se solucionaba pronto..mandaría a ejecutar a todo el mundo (Y esto precisamente hacia que la multitud, también Levy, Juvia, Gray y Gajeel estuvieran ahí con ansiedad y miedo ante lo que ocurriría)

A Lucy solo se le ocurrió decir "Y si le preguntamos a la Duquesa?"

-Está en la cárcel.. –Declaro Erza y dirigiéndose a Bickslow ordeno.- Ve a buscarla! –Haciendo que este saliera despavorido en su búsqueda.-

La cabeza de Happy mientras reía empezó a esfumarse poco a poco y cuando llegaron con la Duquesa, había desaparecido totalmente haciendo que todos lo buscaran sin poder encontrarlo, esto alivio a Natsu y sonrió. Mientras todos volvían al juego.

**Bueno..quería hacerlo más largo, pero la parte de la Duquesa preferí dejar la para el próximo capítulo, realmente no soy de hacer capítulos largos pero tampoco tan cortos, medios están bien.**

**Haber, quien será la Duquesa? Piénselo y comenten.**

**Gracias por los recientes reviews, al leerlos aprovecho a leer algunas de sus historias y dejarles también a ustedes.**

**Levy-chan.**


	10. La Duquesa

**Perdonen la demora! Tuve exámenes y no me inspiraba para nada, además se acerca mi cumpleaños hahaha. Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Levy-chan.**

**Capitulo 10: La Duquesa.**

Para cuando habían ido a traer a la Duquesa, Happy ya para ese entonces había desaparecido, poco a poco mientras se reía de todos, de una enfadada Erza que al no estar Happy se había solucionad todo en cierta forma y no podía mandar a nadie a cortar la cabeza y un decepcionado Rey que no se le hizo justicia, un Bickslow aburrido de no poder cortar con sus Babys la cabeza del gato y un Natsu feliz de que su gran amigo estuviera a salvo, recibiendo una paliza de parte de Erza. En fin, todo este alboroto le daba igual a la gente ya que el alivio que se sentía al no ser condenados para que les cortaran la cabeza, era más que suficiente.

Lucy veía como Erza ponía su gran tacón en el trasero de Natsu, ya que este se encontraba tirado en el suelo en forma de perrito para que Erza le tuviera compasión, entonces suspiro.

-Tú fuiste la que me recomendó para lo que sucedía aquí?

La chica al escuchar una voz se dio media vuelta encontrándose con la misma Duquesa. Dichosa, tenía el cabello castaño claro en forma de rizos que le caían hasta la cintura de forma algo esponjada, de ojos del mismo color, usando lentes refinados y un atuendo de la realeza que constaba de un vestido largo esponjado de color verde limón, encajes blancos, repleto de algunas rosas rojas y zapatillas cafés con medias del mismo color.

La duquesa miraba a Lucy con cierta autoridad o más bien como si fuera superior, sacando un abanico que combinada con el atuendo que traía y lo ponía en su cara ocultándose levemente mientras lo abanicaba de manera elegante.

-Cuál es tu nombre jovencita? –Pregunto.-

-Lucy..un placer –La chica hizo una reverencia por cortesía, aunque no le agrado la forma en que la miraba, pero decidió guardárselo.- Y usted..?

-Como es que no sabes mi nombre! Mira niña, mi nombre es Evergreen! Apréndetelo niña –Decía la mujer agarrando el brazo de Lucy mientras la jalaba con ella-

-E-Espera a donde me lleva! –Soltó Lucy sorprendida.-

-A dar un paseo por el jardín que más! –Dijo de manera arrogante Ever mientras caminaba junto con Lucy abanicándose se manera elegante.-

Lucy entonces pensó que era obvia la actitud de aquella mujer, pero prefirió callar y no ser descortés, ya que no sabía de lo era capaz, solo debía soportarla lo suficiente.

-Ey Lucy! Te estaba..! –Grito un animado Natsu acercándose a ella.-

Pero Evergreen de un solo abanicazo mando a volar a Natsu fuera del alcance de la rubia haciendo que ella tragara fuerte, pensando que había decidido bien.. "Pobre Natsu" Pensó, pero la desdichada ahorita era ella!

Pensando en estas cosas se le olvido un momento de la presencia de la duquesa pero en otro momento ella se acerco mas a ella aun después del abrazo que tenía en su brazo susurrándole al oído:

-Seguramente estas sumida en tus pensamientos verdad? Niña impertinente! Pero es normal, y pronto encontrare la moraleja para eso!

-Puede que no haya moraleja señorita Duquesa.. –Trato de decir Lucy de manera amable.-

-Solo dime Ever san, es demasiado tedioso eso.

-E-Esta bien..Ever san..

En ese entonces la Duquesa tenía abrazada del brazo a Lucy de manera muy apretada que ya sentía cierta incomodidad, pero tenía que resistir o terminaría como un Natsu que yacía a una distancia lejana seguramente inconsciente.

-El juego va bien no? –Quiso hacer conversación Lucy.-

-Efectivamente querida, y la moraleja de esto es "Ah el amor! El amor es lo que mueve al mundo!" Así como yo de magnifica y hermosa! –Dijo riéndose arrogantemente.-

-Realmente no tiene nada que ver si lo dice de esa manera.. –Susurro la rubia.-

-Bueno es la misma cosa! Y esto también tiene una moraleja! "Tu cuida tus sentidos, que los sonidos se cuidan ellos mismos"

"Que manía de sacar moralejas de todas las cosas" Pensó Lucy.

-De seguro te preguntaras porque no paso mi mano por tu cintura..y es que desconfió de tu flamenco! –Señalo al flamenco Ever mientras Lucy lo veía impresionada, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba de nuevo con ella aquel flamenco.-

-Te parece que haga la prueba? –Inquirió Evergreen.-

-Cuidado que es capaz de morderla! –Dijo inmediatamente Lucy para evitar esa escena vergonzosa de ella con la duquesa, ya que ya tenía suficiente.-

-Sí, tienes razón..el flamenco pica tanto como la mostaza! Y la moraleja de esto es "Aves de igual pluma, vuelan a una

-Pero la mostaza no es ave..

-Como siempre tienes razón querida, que intrigante.. –Dijo la duquesa frunciendo el seño.-

-Yo creo que entendiera todo esto mejor si estuviera escrito –Dijo Lucy con toda cortesía- Pues algunos significados se me escapan..

-Ah pues eso no es nada comparado con lo que podría decirte! –Musito la Duquesa orgullosa.-

-Pues le suplico que no se moleste en hacerlo –Suplico Lucy riendo nerviosamente.-

-Para mí no es ninguna molestia! –Replico la Duquesa.-

Y Lucy entonces pensó que estaba llegando a su límite, quería irse con su grupo, vio de reojo que Natsu era detenido por Gray que quería ir hacia ella mientras en su nuca tenía un enorme chichón que era curado por Levy mientras Gajeel se reía y burlaba de Natsu "Vaya que me lo imaginaba" Y suspiro.

-Otra vez pensando? –Dijo la duquesa fulminándole con la mirada.-

-Tengo todo el derecho de pensar! –Exclamo Lucy que ya se sentía realmente incomoda.-

-Bueno pues el mismo derecho tienen los cerdos y la mo…

Pero para sorpresa de Lucy la voz de la Duquesa se extinguió en mitad de su palabra favorita (Que ya todos deben saber claro está) y el brazo con la que la tomaba el brazo empezó a temblar. Lucy se sintió extrañada ante esta reacción, levantando la mirada encontrándose con la de la Reina Erza, que cruzada de brazos y el seño fruncido se veía que no tenía mucha paciencia.

-E-Erza! H-Hermoso día no? -Dijo temblorosamente la duquesa.-

Lucy vio como Natsu reía en lo bajo y los demás se ocultaban atrás de el mientras veían a la duquesa con lastima, o eso creía.

-Es mejor que te calles y escuches lo que diré.. –Grito Erza pateando fuerte el piso y sacando su espalda de una parte de su vestido.-O tu sales volando lejos de aquí ahorita o la que volara será tu cabeza!

Sin pensarlo, Evergreen escogió salir volando inmediatamente, desapareciendo en el acto.

-Continuemos la partida! –Grito Erza aun furiosa viendo a Lucy que dijo "A-Aye!" Regresando al campo sin decir nada más.-

Muchos estaba aprovechando la ausencia de la Reina para descansar en las sombras, pero cuando vieron que se aproximaba todos de manera torpe regresaron a sus lugares mientras Erza les decía que un retraso les cortaría la cabeza.

La partida siguió su curso y en todo eso la Reina no dejaba de decir "A ese que le corten la cabeza! Y a esa también!" A todos se les tomaba de condenados por los soldados haciendo que ellos tuvieran que dejar sus puestos sin poder quedarse nadie más que La Reina, el Rey y Lucy, ya que el grupo de Natsu prefirió no jugar ya que Erza les tenia consideración. Justo cuando iban a seguir el juego, una voz se escucho.

-Ara ara, Erza como vas a jugar de manera adecuada si cortas cabezas de mas? –Dijo una voz dulce y amable.-

Lucy iba a voltearse a ver de quien se trataba cuando una trompeta se escucho en el acto. Todos los invitaron de la Reina hicieron una reverencia, el grupo de Natsu igual y Erza se quedo en su lugar de manera seria. Entonces Lucy volteo para ver qué era lo que sucedia.

-Os anuncio la llegada de la Reina Blanca!

**Bueno..como dije no eh tenido tiempo y dejare aquí el siguiente capítulo, ya que la Reina Blanca aparecerá mucho en los siguientes capítulos o es lo que eh pensado, se seguro saben quién es. Espero subir los capítulos y subir uno el fin, perdonen la demora. **

**A que no se esperaban que fuera Ever la Duquesa vdd? Saludos y gracias por los reviews!**

**Levy-chan.**


	11. La Reina Blanca

**Desde aquí se irá conociendo la trama principal de como se iran concluyendo la historia, pero aun faltan varios capítulos eh, solo que ya verán..**

**Levy chan.**

**Capitulo 11: La Reina Blanca.**

-Ara ara, Erza como vas a jugar de manera adecuada si cortas cabezas de mas? –Dijo una voz dulce y amable.-

Lucy iba a voltearse a ver de quien se trataba cuando una trompeta se escucho en el acto. Todos los invitaron de la Reina hicieron una reverencia, el grupo de Natsu igual y Erza se quedo en su lugar de manera seria. Entonces Lucy volteo para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

-Os anuncio la llegada de la Reina Blanca!

Lucy vio como llegaba una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y largo, con una pequeña coletita en la frente, de ojos color azul grandes y penetrantes. Traía puesto un vestido color plateado del mismo estilo que Erza, pero de otro color obviamente, encajes blancos y zapatillas tranparentes como si fueran de cristal, y a diferencia de Erza que llevaba una espada ella traía como la Duquesa un abanico combinado con su vestido, abanicándolo elegantemente mientras veía a todos con una sonrisa tierna caminando hacia Erza.

-Llegas tarde Mirajane –Dijo una seria Erza que se cruzo de brazos.-

-Sabes que en mi Reino también tengo deberes y esta algo lejos, así que podrías perdonar a tu querida hermana no crees? –Explico dulcemente Mirajane sonriéndole.-

-S-Son hermanas?! –Grito Lucy tapándose la boca después al ver que todos la miraban sorprendidos y asustados.-

Erza iba a decir algo pero Mirajane fue directamente hacia Lucy, caminando tranquilamente quedando enfrente de ella, mirándola detenidamente con su habitual sonrisa.

-Ara ara, y quien es esta bella señorita?

-Mi nombres es L-Lucy, es un honor s-su majestad.. –La rubia hizo una reverencia sonrojándose por la actitud de la Reina, tal cual que le agrado bastante empezando a admirarla.-

-No necesitas hacer una reverencia querida, bueno tal vez para Erza pero.. –Riendo al ver como Erza la miraba fulminante.- Dime, de dónde vienes?

-Pues..

Mirajane vio que Lucy tenía orejas de conejo de un color blanco al igual que la cola, y le recordó a otra persona, una que tenía el cabello de color rosa.

En ese momento Natsu se acerco con los demás a Lucy, mientras le abrazaba por los hombros, haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

-Al fin puedo estar a tu lado Lucy, esa Duquesa me las..!

-Natsu? –Pregunto Mirajane viendo la escena confundida.-

-Mira! –Sonrió un emocionado Natsu sin apartarse de Lucy, cosa que noto Mirajane mirando la escena sonriente y de manera interesada.-

-Ara ara, Natsu conoces a esta señorita? Se ve que se llevan muy bien.

Natsu volteo a ver a Lucy, mientras sonreía y hacia que Lucy se sonrojara, volteando a ver a Mira de nuevo diciendo seriamente sin apartar esa gran sonrisa.

-Lucy es mi novia!

La Reina Blanca les miro impresionada con un ligero rubor mientras sonreía de manera muy abierta.

-Vaya vaya, no veo a Natsu un tiempo y ya tiene novia! Y una muy hermosa..Felicidades, espero perduren.

-G-Gracias su majestad.. –Dijo una apenada Lucy.- Aunque acabamos de empezar, yo valoro mucho a Natsu..

-Mira-nee! No nos dejes atrás! –Se escucho una voz que se acercaba.-

El grupo de Natsu vio como se aproximaban tres personas más, una chica como de su edad, cabello corto blanco y la cara muy parecida a la Reina, con el mismo color de ojos, trayendo un vestido mas casual sin quitarle le elegancia, del mismo color que la Reina, al lado de ella venia un hombre grande y formido con una vestidura a juego como las chicas mencionadas, solo que en el pecho solo traía un chaleco por sus enormes músculos que tenía en todo el cuerpo, de pelo blanco pero un poco mas moreno.

El último hombre cuando venia hizo que todos los que pasaran ante el le hicieran una reverencia, hasta el grupo de Natsu lo hizo y esto extraño a Lucy. El hombre venia con un atuendo casi parecido a Jellal, muy elegante pero del color de la Reina Blanca, un bastón plateado con un diamante hasta arriba en forma de rayo, de pelo rubio y ojos penetrantes, tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho, pelo rubio y una magnifica corona de plata en su cabeza.

-Os damos la presencia del Rey Laxus!

-E-Espera..si el es el Rey.. –Articul Lucy pensando brevemente.-

-Así es, es el mi esposo –Sonreía Mirajane mientras Laxus se ponía al lado de ella de manera seria cruzando los brazos.-

-Y quien es esta jovencita? –Pregunto el mencionado.-

-Oh querido, no lo vas a creer, ella se llama Lucy..y es novia de Natsu –Decía una sonriente Mira mientras abrazaba el brazo de su Rey.-

-De Natsu? Debes esta bromeando, alguien como él no conseguiría novia por su actitud y su color de cabello..

-Que dijiste Laxus! –Grito Natsu enojado mientras los demás se reían del comentario del Rey.-

-Lo que oíste Natsu, no sé qué te vio esta niña pero..

Entonces Natsu se lanzo hacia Laxus a punto de darle un puñetazo, Lucy se asusto temiendo lo peor pero se dio cuenta que Gray ni Gajeel hacia nada, más que reír y ver con lastima a Natsu, para cuando Lucy volteo Natsu estaba siendo golpeado por la nuca por una mano del Rey que parecía tenerla fácil dejando a Natsu inconsciente en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza y un tic en el ojo.

-Nunca aprende.. –Dijeron al unisonó Gray y Gajeel suspirando.-

Lucy fue por Natsu llevándoselo del hombro mientras él seguía aun medio inconsciente haciendo que ella suspirara, Natsu es impulsivo..y gracioso a veces, y ella ve cada vez más sus facetas de como es, y eso le encanta. Natsu le encanta.

-Ara ara, Natsu provoco a Laxus, siempre acaba asi –Reia de manera tranquila Mira mientras se acercaba a ellos.-

-Natsu nunca aprenderá –Decia la chica anterior de pelo corto y blanco sonriéndoles acercándose de igual forma, mientras Gray y los demás le saludaban de manera familar confundiendo a Lucy-

-Ah Lucy, ella es Lissana, mi hermana menor –Dijo Mirajane presentando a la chica que sonrió de manera radiante haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara de lo linda que se veía.-

-Mucho gusto, también soy amiga de la infancia de Natsu –Dijo está mirando al noqueado Natsu que sostenía Lucy.-

-Perder no es de hombres! –Dijo el otro hombre de pelo blanco acercándose.-

-H-Hombres? –Confusa Lucy vio al chico.-

-Y este es mi hermano menor también, aunque es mayor que Lissana..Elfman –Sonriente Mira señalándolo.-

-Presentarse es de hombres!

-U-Un placer..creo.. –Susurro la rubia.-

-Veo que será un día muy largo para todos –Suspiro Gray cruzándose de brazos.-

-Y eso que apenas ah comenzado.. –Le siguió un Gajeel malhumorado.-

Lissana vio como el Gray, Juvia, Gajeel y Levy reían junto con Natsu y Lucy, o más bien Lucy ya que el otro aun estaba medio noqueado en los brazos de la rubia. Natsu no lo traía..y además, no se esperaba que Lucy fuera su novia, en qué momento sucedió? Siempre tuvo sentimientos por él, y aunque no eran correspondidos sentía celos, tenía que averiguar más de aquella chica.

-Es hora de ir al castillo! Todos reúnanse en el salón principal! –Ordeno Erza haciendo que todos salieran despavoridos hacia el castillo seguidos de Natsu que se había recuperado e iba de la mano de Lucy con los demás.-

-Ey Lissana! Como te va? –Dijo Natsu dándose cuenta de la presencia de su querida amiga mientras ella le sonreía.-

-Bien Natsu, te veo en el castillo.

-Claro! –Sonriente se fue con Lucy mientras ella también se despedía de la albina.-

Lissana por un momento miro seria a los chicos que se alejaban, debía saber que era Lucy para Natsu exactamente y si podía hacer algo para recuperarle, además si ella estaba aquí no era sin motivo alguno, en el País de las Maravillas jamás se está sin un motivo y todos los sabían, pero aun no se lo comentaban a Lucy al parecer, pronto lo sabía.

El propósito de estas en el País de las Maravillas.

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo aun no se verá lo dicho al final del capítulo, pero ese propósito se dará, ya que no terminare la historia como si fuera un sueño, no creo que les guste verdad? Eh pensando en que podría hacer y empezare con eso. Reviews! Gracias por todos.**

**Levy-chan.**


	12. ¿Quien robo el pastel de Erza?

**Estúpidos exámenes..y trabajos, me dejan muy atareada así que se me va la inspiración..bueno sin nada más que decir aquí el siguiente capítulo, no crean que Lissana será una cruel persona eh! Yo la adoro, es una gran persona en el anime..no sé porque la ponen de mala, solo que se verá obligada a saber qué significado tiene el que Lucy este ahí. **

**Levy chan. **

**Capitulo 12: Quien robo el pastel de Erza?**

Cuando Lucy y Natsu empezaron a caminar junto con los demás hacia el enorme castillo de Erza que como esperaba Lucy, era de un inmenso rojo, blanco y negro con adornos de cartas y mucho mas. Mientras la rubia contemplaba el castillo Natsu aprovecho esto para agarrar de la cintura a Lucy haciendo que ella soltara un leve grito viendo hacia Natsu y hacia el castillo dándose cuenta de que ya todos estaban dentro y como ella se quedo admirando el castillo..pues ya saben. Lucy miro fijamente a los ojos verdes jade de Natsu, que la miraban con una intensidad y pasión que estremeció a Lucy un momento, y sin poder decir algo Natsu planto un profundo beso en los labios de la rubia haciendo que soltara un leve suspiro de la intensidad y necesidad que percibía en el.

-Nat..su.. –Susurro la chica entre el apasionado beso que le daba el peli rosado sonrojándose.-

-Estuviste muy lejos de mi durante el juego.. –Susurro muy cerca de los labios de la chica de manera sensual y ronca.- No pensé que una chica me hiciera sentir de manera tan rápida todo esto.. –Y antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo volvió a besarle con la misma intensidad haciendo que ella lo abrazara del cuello y el apretara su cintura atrayéndola más a él.-

Quien hubiera pensando que el chico que acababa de conocer y de manera espontanea fueran pareja pudiera ser así? Ella pensaba que el siempre era infantil bromista pero serio en algunas circunstancias pero así..? Aunque a la rubia no le importaba este lado de Natsu.

Le encantaba.

Natsu y Lucy tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire respirando agitadamente para agarrar el aire suficiente. Estúpido aire. Siempre la necesitamos para momentos como estos? Entonces Natsu sonrio a Lucy con su típica sonrisa agarrándola de la mano de nuevo algo ruborizado mientras se dirigían al castillo.

-Me gustaría hacerte más cosas..pero si no vamos Erza desaparecerá mi cabeza –Decía el chico de manera picara haciendo que Lucy desviara la mirada sonrojada.-

-S-Sabes Natsu..

-Si? –Pregunto el chico.-

-Bueno..esto..cuando nos besamos la primera vez.. –Diciendo esto Lucy se sonrojaba mas mirando a todos lados.- F-Fue..fue mi primer beso..

Esto sorprendió al chico, que la abrazo fuertemente al escuchar esto mientras le susurraba a una confundida Lucy.

-Me alegro de ser el primero..

Ella sonrió besando su mejilla mientras volvían a caminar hacia el castillo.

Llegaron a la entrada en forma de corazón donde había un enorme vestíbulo con barandales enormes de color rojo, el piso de color negro con corazones blancos y ventanales gigantes con vitrales en forma de corazón también. La gente se había acumulado en varias mesas de forma de corazón (Lucy pensó que ya nada no podía ser sino fuera de esa forma) de color rojo y las sillas blancas, con elegantes adornos y vasija en ellas. Todos platicaban de manera cortés mientras hasta el fondo en el centro hacia dos tronos, donde obviamente se encontraba sentada Erza platicando con Jellal que estaba sentado en el otro trono. Al lado de ellos había una mesa más llamativa que las demás y algo larga donde al parecer estaba la Reina Blanca platicando con el Rey Laxus y estaban Lissana y Elfman.

Ambos divisaron una mesa enfrente de la de la Reina blanca donde estaban sus amigos, que les hicieron señas y fueron con ellos.

-Donde estaban? –Pregunto Levy curiosa haciendo que ambos se miraran de reojo sonrojándose de nuevo.-

-Que otra cosa podría ser sino que Salamander abusaba de la coneja! Gihihi!

Al decir esto solo de pudo ver como Gajeel caía al suelo ya que Natsu le había arrojado una silla realmente ruborizado.

-Que dijiste metalito de segunda?!

-Lo que oíste cabeza de lava! –Decía Gajeel lanzándose hacia Natsu mientras comenzaban otra pelea.-

-Y de seguro también Gray ira.. –Suspiraba Lucy tratando de encontrar a Gray- Y donde están Gray y Juvia?

Levy le miro sonriente.

-Fueron por unos postres, pero creo que Gray lo uso de excusa.. –Señalo hacia una esquina donde había una seria se postres y tanto como Gray y Juvia se encontraban abrazados de manera muy dulce y Gray le susurraba cosas al oído de la peli azul sonrojándola mientras soltaba pequeñas risas.-

-Vaya vaya.. –Sonreían ahora los cuatro junto con Gajeel y Natsu que se habían sentado pero se jalaban los cabellos mirando a la dichosa parejita.-

-Por lo menos ellos son decentes y no hacen cosa.. –Y antes de terminar Gajeel de nuevo con ello Natsu le dio otro jalón de cabello.-

-Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo con Levy!

Al decir esto ambos tuvieron un golpe en la cabeza, causado por dos libros que fueron arrojados por una Levy sonrojada.

-Basta ambos o los acusare con Erza!

-A-Aye! –Decía ambos abrazándose por los hombros como "buenos amigos"-

-Happy 2 y Happy 3.. –Dijo de manera burlona Lucy.-

-QUE DIJISTE?!

Se escucho la voz de Erza gritando de manera muy sobresaltada levantándose de su trono a lo que todos voltearon a verla confundidos y atemorizados.

-Que habrá pasado..? –Susurro Levy a Lucy-

-No lo se..

Gray y Juvia se acercaron agarrados de la mano sentándose mientras Erza le gritaba a uno de sus sirvientes por lo que parecía ser una explicación, para que la Reina Blanca se levantase para calmarla.

-Espero que no sea nada malo.

-Lo es –Decía Lissana llegando mientras le sonreía a todos sentándose al lado de Natsu que ya había dejado a Gajeel poniendo un poco nerviosa a Lucy.-

-Porque lo dices Lissana? –Pregunto Natsu sin intimidarse.-

-Porque alguien robo una rebanada del pastel personal de Erza

Al oír esto todos tuvieron un escalofrió en la espalda mirándose de manera nerviosa confundiendo a Lucy.

-Disculpen pero eso que tiene de malo?

Lissana le sonrió mientras la veía y empezaba a explicarle.

-A Erza desde pequeña le han encantado los pasteles y los anteriores reyes y como claro es..sus padres, le gustaban consentirla mucho y por ello es así..y le daban pasteles como ella quisiera y tomo una gran afición y amor a los pasteles de fresa en especifico que casi todos los días los sirvientes le hacen un pastel personal para que se deleite con el..pero al ir por él a la cocina le explicaron que alguien había agarrado una rebanada y todos saben que hacer eso es condena a muerte..

-T-Tanto así? Me preguntó quien fue.. –Contesto Lucy curiosa viendo a Erza.-

-NADIE SE MUEVA DE SU LUGAR HASTA QUE ENCUENTRE AL DESGRACIADO QUE SE ATREVIO A TOCAR MI PASTEL! –Grito Erza haciendo que todos dijeran "A-Aye!" Y Mira sonriera diciendo "Ara ara"-

Erza empezó a recorrer todo el vestíbulo fulminando con la mirada a todos haciendo que Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se abrazaran asustados a sus respectivas chicas haciendo que suspiraran "Siempre peleando y en estas circunstancias cambiaban de esta forma?"

Mira le seguía el paso a Erza sonriente como si no pasara nada, mientras ella de repente agarraba a un pobre desdichado moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si lo estrangulara diciendo "Tu robaste mi pastel?!" Y como la agitación era demasiada el tipo quedaba inconsciente sin poder decir nada haciendo que Erza lo soltara y las personas abanicaran al pobre.

-Erza te propongo algo.. –Dijo de repente La Reina Blanca haciendo que todas la miraran esperanzados- Que tal si hacemos un pequeño juicio? Así podríamos saber quien fue.

Algunos pensaron que era buena idea pero..que sería de los testigos del mismo sino decían lo correcto y Erza se hartaba mandándolos a su casa sin cabeza?

Erza asintió mientras se sentaba cruzándose de brazos y Jellal se ponía unos lentes sacando un enorme libro mientras los sirvientes ponían enfrente de ellos una mesa de madera para lo que seria el juez con sus respectivos objetos. Mira se había sentando al lado de Erza y Laxus como ayuda también al lado de Jellal.

En una esquina al lado de ellos se encontraban varios animales con pizarras y gises escribiendo torpemente, algunos incoherencias y otros sus nombres, temerosos de que se les olvidaran.

-NATSU! –Grito Erza.-

-A-Aye! –Natsu se levanto asustado como un soldado-

-Ven y has tu trabajo!

Natsu beso la mano de Lucy rezando que no le pasara nada mientras le susurraba "Volveré en un rato" Y corría al lado de Erza que le entregaba un enorme pergamino y el chico se ponía rápido su chaleco blanco con un corazón y le daban una trompeta, tocándola para que todos prestaran atención y empezaba a decir:

_La Reina de Corazones hizo un delicioso pastel de fresas_

_Todo un día de verano._

_Alguien ah cogido una rebanada del mismo_

_Y se lo ah comido._

-Ahora..hora de la sentencia! –Decía Erza.-

-No no Erza, primero los testigos querida.. –Sonreía Mira.-

-Llama al primer testigo –Ordeno Jellal a Natsu mientras este asentía y tocaba la trompeta y leía el pergamino- Primer testigo.. –Trago saliva al leer lo que decía.- Gray Fullbuster!

-QUE?! –Grito Gray asustado siendo arrastrado por los guardias cartas hacia el frente.-N-No esperen!

-Noo! Gray sama! –Lloraba Juvia siendo agarrada por Levy.-

Gray fue puesto enfrente de Erza y los demás mientras miraba a todos lados nervioso y para calmarse metió sus manos en los bolsillo de su pantalón respirando hondo.

-Bien Gray, comienza explicando lo que sabes de este tema.

-S-Solo..solo se que a Erza le fue robado una rebanada de pastel..yo.. –Se rascaba la cabeza sin saber que mas decir.-

-Deberías quitarte el sombrero antes de hablar.. –Dijo Jellal observándolo.-

-No es mío –Dijo como si nada.-

-Es robado! –Exclamo Erza.-

-Ninguno es mío, los vendo –Explico Gray.-

-Y entonces..espera porque te desnudaste?! –Dijo Erza señalando a un Gray que solo andaba en bóxers.-

-Que…? Ah! Qué demonios! –Grito Gray inspeccionándose, intentando buscar su ropa corriendo lejos del vestíbulo de la vergüenza siendo perseguido por Juvia "Gray sama espere a Juvia!"-

Los animales de la esquina o "Miembros del jurado" anotaban en su pizarra "Desnudo" "Stripper" de manera torpe.

-Bien creo que era razonable..no estamos en una playa nudista, sino en un juicio..pasen al siguiente testigo! –Dijo Jellal a lo que Natsu leyó.-

-Gajeel Redfox!

-Y una mierda! Porque a mi..! –También fue arrastrado por los guardias pero se jalo a Levy como costal de papas.-

-Lu-chan ayuda! –Dijo Levy agitando los brazos mientras Lucy la veía tristemente.-

-Pobre Levy chan.. –Decía Lucy quedándose solo con Lissana que reía nerviosamente.-

-Que sabes de este tema? –Pregunto Laxus.-

-Nada –Dijo con simpleza Gajeel con una Levy en sus hombros como costal.-

-Nada de nada? –Dijo Mira.-

-Nada de nada! –Exclamo Gajeel.-

-Vaya que eso si es un problema..y que es eso que llevas en los hombros? –Pregunto Jellal.-

-Te refieres a la enana? –Decía observándola.-

-Dime por mi nombre Gajeel!

-Cual? Camarón? Plana? Ratón de biblioteca? Pulgarcita? Nerd? Gihihihih! –Reía Gajeel mientras Levy enojada agitaba sus brazos y piernas.-

-Anoten esos nombres!

Los animales en la esquina con su pizarra empezaron unos a escribir "Enana" "Camarón" "Plana" "Ratón de biblioteca" "Pulgarcita" y "Nerd".

En eso Levy se las arreglo para zafarse del agarre de Gajeel mientras corría llorando dramáticamente.

-Waaa no tenían que escribir plana! –Decía corriendo lejos del vestíbulo.-

-Ey enana era de broma espera! –Gajeel la empezó a perseguir desapareciendo ambos en el acto.-

-Bueno nos sirvió de algo..el siguiente ahora! –Decía Erza impaciente.-

-Me pregunto quién era el siguiente.. –Le preguntaba Lucy a Lissana que se llevaba un dedo a su mentón.-

-Sí, pobre desafortunado..

Natsu leyó el pergamino y sin creérselo, lo leyó varias veces palideciendo y tragando fuerte mientras tocaba la trompeta.

-Siguiente testigo..Lucy!

**Bien aquí acaba el capitulo, en el próximo se dará el testimonio de Alicia, les deje en la intriga eh? Lo siento pero así son las cosas hahaha. Espero les guste, disfrute poniendo los apodos de Levy..ese Gajeel, solo recuerdo que la llamo una vez por su nombre en el anime.**

**Gracias por sus reviews! **

**De algunos de ellos he leído sus historias, muy lindas.**

**Levy-chan.**


End file.
